FIESTA NAVIDEÑA
by AngelaMort
Summary: Las maravillas que pueden pasar al juntar a Espectros de Hades, Guerreros de Asgard, Caballeros de Atenea, Ángeles de Artemisa y Generales Marinos de Poseidón más un poco de alcohol. ¿Y los guerreros de la Corona de Abel? Pues. ::FIC CORREGIDO Y EDITADO:.
1. Chapter 2

**NOTA: **Este fic fue publicado el 12-20-05 y 6 años después viene siendo corregido ortográficamente.

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**Por: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 1: "UNA AGRADABLE NOTICIA"**

Todo comenzó una mañana tranquila en el mundo marino, los generales estaban reunidos cerca del pilar del Atlántico del Norte y estaban sin hacer nada de provecho, claro, desde que los habían revivido y relativamente todo había quedado en tratados de paz entre los dioses, no tenían que vigilar tanto los pilares.

-Que aburrido –decía apático el caballero de Scylla.

-Ni que lo digas. ¿Qué quieres hacer? –respondió Bian quien volteó a ver a Krishta.

-No sé –respondió krisaor volteando a ver a Kaysa- ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé –respondió Leumnades- ¿Y tú que quieres hacer? –volteando a ver a Sorrento.

-No lo sé –respondió Sorrento- ¿Y tú... –pero antes de preguntar.

-¡Ya basta! Agh, Aún no entiendo ¿Por qué debemos estar aquí sin hacer nada? Ya no hay peleas, ni batallas, deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones –exclamó molesto Kraken.

-Isaac tiene razón, además ya casi es navidad y merecemos unas vacaciones -le siguió Sorrento.

-Como si tuvieras familia... -murmuró Krishta.

-¡Quiero mi juventud de vuelta y todo lo demás también! –Siren derramaba lágrimas.

-Hombres -suspiró Tethys.

De repente va llegando Kanon.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí sentados sin hacer nada? –preguntó Dragón Marino al ver a sus compinches sin hacer nada bueno.

-Pues no mucho ¿Y tú? -respondió Sorrento cínicamente.

-Te recuerdo, sirenita que este es mi pilar, como sea, que bueno que están todos aquí que me hubiera dado mucha flojera ir a cada uno de sus pilares. Julián nos quiere ver a todos en este instante en el pilar principal... –informó Kanon.

-¿Ahora que habremos hecho? -preguntó Eo bastante extrañado… y cínico.

-Sepa tu. -respondió Bian encogiendo los hombros.

Así los siete generales marinos y la guardiana marina se dirigieron hacia el pilar principal donde esperaba Julián alias "Poseidón" sentado en su trono.

-Hemos llegado como ordenaste -decía Kanon.

-Pues bien –Julián se levantó de su trono- como sabrán ustedes muy pronto se celebraran las fiestas navideñas y he pensado mucho...

-Mmmta, ya llovió -murmuro Tethys.

-¡ACHU! -estornudó Bian.

-Salud -le respondió Eo.

-Como sea –bufó Julián- he pensado mucho y este año vamos a hacer una fiesta navideña aquí bajo del mar, serán invitados los guerreros de Asgard y los caballeros del santuario, para mostrarles que no hay rencores.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¿Los caballeros de Athena vendrán aquí? ¡NOOOO! –exclamó Kanon.

-¡Los de Asgard! Ese Sigfried no me ha dejado en paz y estoy seguro de que buscara revancha -murmuró Sorrento nervioso.

-De seguro sigue molesto por lo de aquella vez, lo abrazabas tan apasionadamente ¿Estás seguro que no eres del otro bando? –preguntó Krishta desconfiado.

-Pues mira su cabello, es tan femenino –dijo Eo.

-Y ni que decir de esos ojos rositas -le siguió Bian el juego.

-¿Y además como que Sirena? –añadió Kaysa.

-Y toca la flauta –le siguió Isaac.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! -refunfuñó Sorrento- Además los verdaderos hombres tocan instrumentos de viento.

-¡Silencio! –exclamó Julián ante el barullo de sus guardianes- Ya les envié sus invitaciones y es seguro que si vengan así que les advierto algo, más vale que se comporten o los encerrare y los venderé en el mercado negro marino.

-Si lo pides así a las buenas, con mucho gusto mi señor -respondió Isaac.

-Y otra cosa, van a pescar y hacer con los recursos que nos rodean la cena, ya que ir a comprar todo sale un ojo de la cara... sin ofender, claro –atinó a decir Julián quién miró a Isaac.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ofendido el mencionado.

Mientras en otro lado, para ser mas específicos, en las tierras congeladas de Asgard, los dioses guerreros estaban reunidos en el palacio de Vallhala ante Hilda y su hermana menor Flare.

-Bien, los mandé a llamar por que ustedes sabrán ya es época navideña y hemos sido invitados por Julián Solo "Poseidón" a su fiesta de navidad. –comentó Hilda.

-Y los del santuario también irán, todo para ver que no hay rencores. –decía emocionada la dulce Flare.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué? -pregunto exaltado Sigfried.

-No será tan mala idea, podré vengarme de ese rubio oxigenado de Hyoga -murmuró Hagen quien ponía sus manos como puños.

-Hyoga –Flare suspiró al oír tal nombre.

-¿Qué? -exclamÓ la yegua de ocho patas celoso.

-¡Silencio! –exclamó Hilda- Les advierto una cosa, mas vale que se comporten, no quiero que digan que mis guerreros son unos busca pleitos y luego que esa Saori se la pase restregándomelo por mi cara... y cuando digo buscapleitos me refiero a ti Alberich.

-Ay Hilda, que desconfiada te has vuelto últimamente –decía un Alberich cínico.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar mas alejado, para ser exactos en el Santuario, apenas amanecía (ustedes saben eso del cambio de horario) y todos aun seguían dormidos, sin embargo se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Saori despertando sutilmente a sus santos, claro, si le llamamos 'sutíl' el que Saori tenga en mano un megáfono.

-Cof... cof... –aclarando su voz- ¡BUENOS DÍAS SANTOS DORADOS, TENGO UN AVISO IMPORTANTE QUE HACER, TIENEN 3 MINUTOS PARA VENIR A MI TEMPLO!

En eso los santos del brinco cayeron de su cama y rápidamente se dirigieron al templo principal.

-¡Ash! –llegó refunfuñando el buen Máscara Mortal aun soñoliento y en puros boxers- que afán de despertar a la gente decente de esa manera.

Afrodita lo vio de reojo.

-"Gente decente" como no -comentó el pececito.

Máscara al verse en tales condiciones se sonrojó.

-¿Y ahora qué querrá? -preguntó un soñoliento Milo.

-Espero que no salga con algúna tontería como siempre -refunfuño saga quien bostezaba.

Saori va apareciendo frente a sus soñolientos y fachudos santos y detrás de ella estaba Shion.

-Muy bien mis santos, los llame por la siguiente razón. -pero Saori fue interrumpida por un murmullo.

-Espero que sea algo bueno. –pensó en voz alta Mu quien se restregaba los ojos.

-¿Dijiste algo, Mu?- preguntó Saori.

-No, nada -respondió Mu sin siquiera mirarla.

-Como sea, ayer en la noche recibí una invitación, como sabrán pronto será navidad, y bueno, Julián alias "Poseidón" va a hacer una cena celebrando tal evento y hemos sido cordialmente invitados, también en parte de mostrar que no hay rencores... además de que ese Julián siempre me regala joyas y esas cosas.

-Interesada... –volvió a murmurar el carnerito.

-¿Dijiste algo Mu? –pregunto molesta.

-No, nada.

-¿Dijiste que hemos sido invitados? -preguntó Saga extrañado.

-Así es, la fiesta será cerca del pilar principal del mundo marino, pero no solo yo he sido invitada, si no también Hilda con sus dioses esos -decía Saori con una expresión de desagrado.

-¿En el mundo marino? Ash, Ahí esta mi tonto hermano Kanon -refunfuño el gemelo malvado- Y así como que muchas ganas no tengo de verlo.

-¡Yeah, comida gratis! -exclamó emocionado el caballero de la novena casa.

-¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida? -pregunta Aioria.

-Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido, además tú no estuviste muerto 13 años.

-¿El mundo marino? Hay mucha humedad y además con la humedad mi cabello se maltrata –resaltó afrodita quien mostraba un mechón de su cabello.

-Obvio, si es mundo marino claro que hay humedad –dijo Máscara burlonamente recalcando lo obvio, hasta que recibió un coscorrón del santo de los pecesitos.

-Espero que haya chicas lindas en las profundidades ¿Tú que dices, Camus? –pregunto Milo mas que despierto.

-¡No me interesa! -refunfuño Camus quien amaneció de malas y cruzó los brazos.

-Amargado –comentó Milo.

-¡No molestes Milo!

-¿Ir hasta allá? -comentó Shura con expresión de flojera total.

-Pues no le veo nada de malo – comento Shaka quien tenia los ojos cerrados.

-¿Pues como vas a ver? -pregunto Aldebarán.

-¡Cállate Aldebarán! –respondió ofendido el santo de la Virgen.

-Ya cállense, les advierto que si me hacen un pancho o me hacen pasar una vergüenza, a todos sin excepción alguna los castigare severamente –dijo Saori autoritaria.

-¿A que te refieres con "castigar severamente"? –preguntó curioso el bicho, osea Milo.

-Me acompañaran de compras, en venta nocturna y en todas las tiendas de París.

-¡NOOO! -exclamaron los presentes al unísono.

-Ni que fuera tan malo –decía Saori - ¿Shion?

-Dígame.

-Te encargo que le avises también a los caballeros de bronce -ordenó Saori.

-De acuerdo -respondió el patriarca.

Saori estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-¿Y cuándo es la dichosa fiesta? -preguntó Mu.

-Hoy en la noche, así que quiero verlos arregladitos, perfumaditos y guapos -respondió Saori.

-¿Podemos ir con las armaduras doradas? -preguntó Aioria.

-¿Armaduras? –Saori se quedó pensando (¡aleluya!)- "podría presumirles que mis caballeros usan lo mas fino en armaduras... jaja Hilda se morira de envidia"

-¿Atenea? –preguntó Aioria al ver a la diosa sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Si, quiero que las pulan hasta que deslumbren ¿Entendido? Los quiero aquí reunidos a TODOS a las 6 en punto, el que llegue un segundo tarde se las vera conmigo, ahora veré que vestido me voy a poner –Saori se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Los Santos dorados sin opción algúna regresaron a sus casas.

Mientras que Saori entró a su habitación y abrió la puerta de un armario casi el doble que alguna casa del zodiaco y empezó a ver sus ropas, tenia decenas de vestidos colgados y para colmo todos iguales, ese que es de color blanco, con hombreras de bolita, holanes rozados por todos lados sin olvidar las cuatro crinolinas para que el vestido, según Saori, luzca mas.

Mientras que en la casa de piscis, Afrodita estaba en su habitación puliendo su armadura y perfumándola con cada limpiada que le daba.

-¡Seré la envidia de todos! –dijo contento el chico de las rosas.

En acuario Camus estaba de mal humor por haberlo despertado de su profundo sueño.

-Esa Saori ¿Quién diablos se cree? ¿Cree que por ser una diosa va a despertarme así de golpe? ¡A mí, el GRAN Camus de Acuario nadie lo despierta, por que…

En capricornio Shura estaba preparándose su desayuno. (paella con malteada de fresa, este chico tan raro).

En sagitario, Aioros estaba de frente a frente con su armadura, este tenía consigo un trapo y en la otra mano una botella de puli-metales.

-Vamos armadurita, esto no te hará daño.

La escena era por demás extraña, pareciera que la armadura tuviese vida propia, ya que cada que Aioros hacia un intento de limpiarla o pulirla, esta retrocedía, si este se movía de un lado, esta también lo hacia.

En escorpión, Milo regresó a dormir.

En libra Dohko quien ahora es joven empezó a buscar entre su utilería pesada, algún liquido o material que sirviera para limpiar metales.

-¿Dónde demonios deje esa cosa para limpiar la otra cosa? –éste de sus cosas sacaba todo tipo de materiales, como cañones, discos de acetato, fonógrafos, fósiles de dinosaurios, libros viejos y un emparedado ya verde de quien sabe que época.

-¡Comida! ¿Pero por que esta tan verde? Ah, quizás sea de tofú –Dohko de golpe se lo metió a la boca- Ugh, champiñones...

En virgo Shaka... Shaka no estaba...

En leo..

-¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte Shaka que abras los ojos y te fijes en que casa te metes? –exclamó Aioria al rubio quien se había metido por equivocación a su recinto.

-¿Aioria? Hola ¿Qué haciendo por aquí? -decía Shaka quien abría los ojos grandotes.

-Tu casa está arriba Shaka.

-Oh, gracias –este de nuevo subió rumbo a la casa correcta.

En cáncer Máscara... bueno, mascara se había vuelto a dormir otra vez y estaba usando a su armadura como si fuera un oso de peluche.

En géminis Saga estaba "meditando" y caminado en círculos como Aioria enjaulado.

-Le tendré que ver la carota al imbécil de mi hermano Kanon ¿Por qué no fui hijo único? Quizás hubiera sido mas fácil así... malditos genes... blah, blah, blah...–y así siguió pensando cosas tan productivas por el resto de la mañana.

En Tauro, Aldebarán ya estaba cumpliendo su labor como buen caballero.

En Aries, Mu se dedicaba a darle al desayuno mientras pensaba en una manera rápida de muerte... no pregunten...

Mientras tanto en el mundo marino, Kanon, Sorrento, Isaac y Krishta se dedicaban a hacer la cena a regañadientes, Julián los había amenazado diciéndoles que si no ponían de su parte, los haría sardina ahumada, claro que los generales marinos solo obedecen ordenes cuando les hablan de tan buena manera.

-Aún no entiendo porqué demonios tenemos que hacerla de cocineros, Julián y sus estúpidas ideas –decía furioso el caballero de kraken.

-Hay veces en que desearía volver al santuario, pero con solo el pensar estar bajo el mando de la bruja de Saori, me da escalofríos -comentó Kanon- Aún que a éstas alturas ya no sé quién es peor.

-Ni que decir de esos corrientes maleducados de los santos dorados y los de bronce -refunfuñó Krishta.

-Ni me los recuerdes, que con solo pensar en esos sin vergüenzas y en especial de ese presumido de Hyoga, me enfurece... -comentó de nuevo Isaac.

-Ni te quejes que por lo menos no tienes un hermano gemelo con complejo bipolar -dijo Kanon.

-No sé ustedes, pero estos mandiles con bordes lilitas están muy bonitos –pensó en voz alta Sorrento de repente.

Todos miran raro a Sorrento, este a percibir las miradas de sus compañeros volteo a verlos.

-¿Dije algo malo?

Todos mueven negativamente la cabeza.

Mientras que el resto de los generales marinos, Eo, Kaysa, Bian estaban adornando los pilares con guirnaldas, luces de colores y poniendo un árbol de navidad del tamaño del pilar principal. (sin mencionar que este último tenia hasta la punta del pino una figurita en forma de la cabeza de Julián, en vez de esferas, colgaban conchitas y uno que otro pez disecado).

Pasaron las horas y al fin todo estaba listo.

-Muy bien, hemos hecho un buen trabajo -comento Julián al ver el mundo marino adornado y casi perfecto para la ocación.

-"Hemos" me sonó a manada –murmuró Krishta.

-Bien, ahora váyanse a arreglar –pero antes de otra cosa, Julián sacó de quien sabe donde un costal- les traje algo que quiero que se pongan, es para la ocasión.

Julián empezó a arrojarles a cada uno un gorrito navideño.

-Quiero que se los pongan -ordenó la deidad marina.

-¡Eso si que no! Me niego rotundamente -exclamó enojado Kanon.

-Ni que fuéramos Rodolfo el reno -le siguió Isaac.

-¿No se los van a poner? -pregunto molesto Julián.

-¡Primero muertos! -refunfuñó Kanon quién cruzó los brazos indignado.

Julián bastante molesto lo apuntó con su tridente.

-¡Digo, que me muero por ponérmelo! -ahora el gemelito respondió positivamente quien a regañadientes y una sonrisa nerviosa se puso el sombrero navideño.

-Así me gusta -murmuró Julián- así que vayan ahuecando el ala que mis invitados no han de tardar.

Mientras en Asgard, los guerreros junto con Hilda y Flare se encontraban frente a un lago, la entrada al mundo marino.

-Bien ¿Quién va primero? -pregunto Syd.

-Safo -respondió su gemelo.

-¿Tenemos que bajar nadando? El agua es tan fría -comentó Mime con un gesto de desgano.

-¿No será que tienes miedo? -pregunto Hagen.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó el pelirrojo- A ver, arrójate tú primero.

-No quiero –Hagen se cruzó de brazos.

-Miedoso –murmuró Mime.

-¿No hay una forma más decente para llegar al palacio de Poseidón? No me quiero mojar, hoy no es sábado -decía Phenril.

-Yo veo que Sigfried tiene cara de que quiere dar el ejemplo -dijo venenosamente Alberich.

-Y yo veo que Alberich quiere ser golpeado -respondió Sigfried molesto.

-Como si pudieras.

-¿Te lo pruebo?

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó Hilda.

-Yo ya tengo hambre -murmuró Thor.

-¡Silencio! Yo diré quien ira primero, yo no pienso mojarme, así que uno de ustedes me va a llevar cargando –dijo Hilda.

-Vamos Sigfried, se amable con la dama –decía Alberich quien le da un empujón.

-¡Sigfried, tu me llevaras! -dijo Hilda.

-Si mi princesa -respondió sin remedio alguno.

-¿Y yo como me voy? -preguntó Flare.

-¡Yo te llevo! -decía Hagen apresuradamente.

-Lame botas -murmuró Bud.

En el santuario no iba del todo mejor, después de que Aioros tardo toda la tarde intentando limpiar su armadura ya que esta no se dejaba, Camus se le bajara el mal humor, Máscara y Milo despertaran después de las 5 de la tarde entre demás problemas. Todos al final estaban en la entrada del templo principal esperando a su diosa.

-¿Y nosotros que culpa tenemos? -refunfuñó Ikki.

-¡No pueden obligarnos a ir! -añadió Hyoga.

-Esto no es justo -le siguió Shiryu.

-¿Y que dices de nosotras? –preguntó Shaina molesta.

-Mejor así, podré vigilar a cierta personita de que no ande de coqueto con las chicas marinas.

-Ya te cayeron Aioria :D -dijo Milo burlón.

-¿Ya ves Aioria? -murmuró Shura.

-Gato malcriado -le siguió Aioros.

-¡Déjenme en paz! -refunfuño el gatito.

-¡Fiesta de navidad! ¡Que bonito! ¡Ahora si podré utilizar esto! –dicho esto, Shun saca de una mochilita en forma de teletubbie un gorrito navideño, se lo pone, unos zapatones de duende y un cascabel que se coloca en el cuello.

Ikki se da una palmada en la frente.

-Shun ¿Tendrás otro de eso para mi? –preguntó Seiya.

Hyoga y Shiryu mueven negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Pero porqué demora tanto Saori? -se preguntaba Saga.

-Seguro se tardo por hacerse la manicure -comentó Aioria.

-O maquillándose -murmuró Mu.

-Aún que mona se vista de seda -decía Afrodita.

-Saori se queda -termino la frase Máscara.

-¡Jajajaja!

-¿Me cuentan el chiste? -dijo una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon a ver quien era y para su sorpresa era Saori quien llevaba uno de esos vestidos de quinceañera de barriada lleno de holanes lilas y rosas, flores artificiales pegados por toda la cintura, un peinado mas alto que el de Marge Simpson junto con una tiara. Saori estaba de brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué tanto decían?- pregunto Saori mas que molesta.

-Que pareces un pastel de merengue mal horneado -murmuró Mu quien creía no haber sido escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste? -exclamó Saori furiosa.

-Yo nada.

-Mira Mu, no tolerare mas tus majaderías, ahora por eso, tu me llevaras con tu tele transportación hasta el pilar de Julián.

-¿Y si me niego?

-¿Me estas desobedeciendo?

-Mu, por favor, me esta dando migraña -murmuró Shion hacía su alumno junto con una mirada de advertencia.

-Bien -refunfuñó el carnero.

-¿Y como se supone que nos vamos a ir nosotros? -preguntó Shaka.

-Usen su velocidad de la luz, en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegan -respondió Saori sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Y así, como pudieron, los santos se fueron rumbo al recinto de Poseidón y Mu tuvo que llevarse a Saori por medio de la tele transportación.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Chapter 3

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**Por: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO2: "EL ENCUENTRO."**

Mu se había llevado sin opción alguna a la pesada de Saori (literalmente hablando) hasta el mundo marino. Los demás caballeros se las arreglaron como pudieron.

-¡Pues bueno, si tienen tele pues ahí se ven! –dijo Máscara dispuesto a irse por sí solo,

-Pero Máscara ¿Cómo te piensas ir? -preguntó Afrodita.

-Pues yo se usar la telekinesis y por medio de este puedo teletransportarme ¿Cómo crees tú entonces que me transporto hasta Rozan para maquillar a Shiryu por las mañanas sin que se de cuenta? –respondió el canceriano sin pena algúna.

-¿Así que fuiste tú todo el tiempo? ¡Y Shunrey creyendo que tenía tendencias raras! ¡Maestro! –Shiryu se acusó con Dohko- ¡Dele su lección a Máscara mortal!

-¿Y yo por qué? -preguntó Dohko.

-Porque soy su alumno y debe de defenderme. –Shiryu tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Llorón ¿Saben qué? Yo me pinto, ahí se ven –de repente Máscara con su telekinesis desaparece.

-Pues yo usare mi otra dimensión para poder llegar allá –dicho esto Saga también desaparece.

-¿Ahora como nos iremos? -preguntó preocupado Shura.

-No quiero ir hasta Asgard -refunfuñó Milo- Eso pasa por habernos saltado las clases de Telekinesis.

-De acuerdo, yo los llevo, así que sujétense que ya llegamos –dijo Shion ante la desesperación de los dorados.

Todos de alguna forma se tocaron para así teletransportarse al mundo marino. Mientras tanto, los generales sin opción algúna traían sus gorritos navideños puestos ya que Julián los había amenazado.

-Pero algún día me vengare de Julián -refunfuñó Kanon.

-Lindos sombreros -dijo una voz.

Los generales marinos voltearon y vieron llegar a los guerreros de Asgard. Julián se acercó para saludarlos.

-Gente de Asgard, me alegra que hayan venido a mi cena de navidad... Hilda, luces tan bien. -dijo Julian tan educadamente.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo... por cierto ¿No ha llegado Saori y su manada?... es decir ¿Y sus santos? -preguntó Hilda.

-¿Hablabas de mi? -Preguntó Saori quien la cargaba Mu (para desgracia de él).

-Saori, luces tan... tan... –Hilda la vio de reojo- tan quinceañera... digo, tan bien.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió hipócritamente Athena.

Julián se acercó a Saori y le tomó la mano para besársela- Saori, tan preciosa te ves.

-Julián, muchas gracias por tus halagos.

-¿Cuánto le pesara a Saori ese vestido? –dijo Alberich murmurando hacia sus compañeros.

-Parece pastel de bodas -murmuró Mime.

-De seguro lleva al circo Du Solei debajo de las cien crinolinas -comentó burlón Syd.

En eso van llegando el resto de los santos de Atenea.

-Vaya que si se esmeraron por hacer esta fiesta –dijo viendo a su alrededor el caballero de Tauro.

-¿Y bien, donde están las sirenas? -preguntó insistente Milo.

-Pues ahí veo a una rubia -respondio Aioros refiriéndose a Tethys.

-Pues estamos todos, en un momento se servirá la cena, en la mesa de allá hay ponche y botana -señalo la deidad Marina.

Julián, Hilda y Saori se fueron por su parte dejando a los caballeros de los distintos reinos a solas, todo estaba en un silencio incómodo y solo se miraban unos a otros.

-No se ustedes pero voy por un poco de botana. –Máscara se va.

-Kanon... cuanto tiempo sin verte -comentó friamente Saga a su gemelo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Aioros.

Mientras que Camus aun muy molesto se va a sentar a una de las mesas que estaban ahí cerca junto con Milo.

-¡Maestro Camus! –Isaac se acerca al mencionado- cuanto tiempo sin verlo.

-¡Isaac! Lo mismo digo, Pensé que nos habías abandonado -respondio el caballero de Acuario.

-Fue por culpa del Hyoga -respondio casi casi entre lagrimas Isaac.

-Ah pues mucho ojo con Hyoga, se ha vuelto muy travieso.

-No fue mi culpa. Ese día Isaac y yo jugábamos al Titanic. –respondió Hyoga quien estaba cerca de ahí y escuchó la conversación.

-¡Por tu culpa perdí un ojo!

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Tu chocaste contra ese pico de hielo!

-Eso lo explica todo –dijo Camus pensativo.

-¿Y se preocupó por mi?

-La verdad no, con Hyoga tenia suficientes problemas.

-¿Acaso no me quiere maestro? –Hyoga tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Te respondo lo que quieres oír o la verdad?

-Jajajaja no te quieren –decía burlón Kraken.

-Pues a ti menos, cuando te perdiste mi maestro estaba feliz –atinó a responder el cisne.

-¡Estúpido ganso!

-¡OJO con lo dices!

-¡Repite lo que dijiste! –Hyoga e Isaac estaban a punto de golpearse.

-¡Ya cállense los dos y siéntense que me van a oír, mocosos maleducados! –Camus encendió su cosmos aterrorizando a sus pupilos, claro que no hay que hacer enojar al santo de Acuario por que no es muy sutíl que digamos, sino pregúntenle a Hyoga acerca de esa vez en la casa de Libra- Son unos inmaduros, parecen viejas de vecindad, mírense nada mas peleando, cuando yo era niño... blah blah blah...

En otra mesa estaban sentados Mime, Syd, Bud y Thor.

-Aún no entiendo por que vinimos hasta aquí –dijo Benetash.

-Estos caballeros me inspiran desconfianza –añadió Syd.

-Como que son muy atareados. –dice Bud mientras intenta levantarse de la silla y cae de espaldas.

-No se ustedes pero hace hambre –Thor se agarraba su estómago.

Mientras en otro lado.

-Hola guapo –Tethys no dudó en dirigirse al Santo de Leo.

-Hola –saludó Aioria.

-Oh aquí estás, Aioria –dijo Marín quién llegó al notar el acercamiento y vio de reojo a la sirena- ¿Se te perdió algo?

-Es una lástima, el león ya tiene domador –murmuró Tethys hacía sí.

Mientras que Máscara Mortal estaba tomando ponche, pero discretamente saco una botella de Tonayán (o agregen cualquier licor barato que se les ocurra).

-Este ponche necesita un toque –dicho esto, Cáncer vació toda la botella en el ponche- ¡Listo!

-¿Qué tomas? –preguntó Afrodita quién se acercó junto con Mu.

-Ponche de frutas ¿Quieres?

-Pero como que huele raro ¿No? –añadió Mu.

-¡Nah! –dijo despreocupado Máscara- solo es el ambiente tan húmedo, prueba, realmente está muy bueno, te hace olvidar todos tus problemas.

Mu se sirvió un vaso de ponche así tomándoselo de un solo trago.

-Mmmhh... no esta mal... –dijo el carnero quien miró su vaso.

-Tienes razón... como que quiero un poco más –dijo Afrodita.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen? –llegó Milo.

-¿Qué no estabas con Camus? –preguntó Mu.

-Si, pero ya no quise estar ahí desde que empezó a darles un sermón sobre la hermandad a Hyoga y a Isaac... como sea, quiero ponche –Milo se sirvió un vaso lleno y se lo tomó de golpe- ¡hip!... lo siento, esto esta re bueno, le llevare un poco a Camus.

En eso va llegando Shaka.

-¿Qué toman? –Shaka abrió los ojos- ¿Me dan?

-Claro Barbie... digo Shaka –Máscara le sirve un poco.

El rubio le da un gran trago.

-Esto sabe raro –dijo el rubio.

-Es la... hip... la humedad... –dijo Milo quien ya hablaba raro.

-Milo, no te ves muy bien que digamos –dijo el rubio quién lo vio extrañado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A nada... –interrumió Máscara- Shaka, tomate ese ponche, pero se tiene que beber de un solo trago, si no lo haces se evapora.

-¿De que hablas? Es absurdo –dijo Mu.

Shaka se lo toma el resto del ponche de un solo trago, a la vez que le empiezan a salir unos leves rubores.

Mientras que Shion y Dohko estaban sentados.

-No se tu Shion, pero yo ya tengo sueño.

-Pero si apenas son las 7 de la noche.

-¿Y eso qué? Ya estoy viejo.

-Dohko, ya eres joven –dijo Shion quién dio un suspiro.

-Ah pues si cierto ¿No? –empieza a toser- como que ya me dio sed –éste aclaró su voz- ¡Shiryu!

Este en menos de un segundo estaba ahí.

-¿Si, maestro? –el dragón llegó ante el llamado.

-¿Me podrías traer un poco de ponche? –dirigiéndose a Shion- ¿Quieres tu?

-No gracias.

Mientras que en la mesa de Camus.

-... y es por eso que Napoleón fracaso y los franceses no pudimos dominar el mundo. Fin.

Hyoga e Isaac solo intercambian miradas.

-Pero maestro ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? –preguntó Hyoga.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustó mi historia? –preguntó un Camus más que enojado.

-A mi si maestro Camus –dijo Isaac.

-Lambiscón. –murmuró el cisne quién se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Camus! –Milo llegó con un vaso de ponche.

-¿Milo? –Camus lo miró de reojo- ¿Estás bien?

-Yo si... mira Camus, te traje un poco de ponche –el escorpión le da el dichoso líquido.

Camus toma el vaso y lo huele desconfiado.

-Huele raro –dijo Camus.

-Nah, es la humedad... hip...

Mientras tanto…

-Sorrento, nos volvemos a ver –Sigfried miró con enojo al general marino.

-Sigfried amigo ¿No me digas que sigues molesto por la bromita de las caras?

-¡Por tu culpa quede en ridículo y soy el hazme reír de todo Asgard!

-No es para tanto... pudo haber sido peor –Siren respondió sin remordimiento.

-¡Me las vas a pagar muy caro y ésta es la oportunidad perfecta!

-¡Socorro! –Sorrento salió huyendo seguido de Sigfried.

-Miren –decía Syd quien señalaba a los susodichos que se correteaban.

-A eso le llamo amistad –añadió Bud.

-Cuanto amor. –decía Thor con un suspiro.

-Es tan romántico –dijo Mime- ¿Pero que dirá Hilda si se entera?

-Le da el patatús, si se entera de que hay alguien en Asgard como Afrodita o Sorrento, se desmaya –dijo Syd.

-Qué dirá la sociedad –dijo Bud con cierto dramatismo.

-¡Que vergüenza! –le siguió su gemelo.

En el lugar del ponche.

-¿Por qué todos están aquí reunidos? –llegó el fénix al ver alboroto.

-No te importa, gallina –le respondió Shaka.

-Le pregunte al cangrejo no a Barbie.

-¡Repite eso!

-¡Ya cállense! –intervino Máscara- Ikki, esto es ponche energético solo para caballeros dorados, eres un mocoso aun para probarlo.

-¿Es ponche? –llegó Shun- ¿No me dan un poquito?

-Oigan necesito ponche para mi maestro –llegó Shiryu al barullo.

-¡Hip! –se escuchó de Afrodita- perdón.

-Yo también quiero un poco –llegó Seiya.

-¡Dame eso! –le arrebata su vaso a Shaka el cual estaba lleno.

-¡Oye gallina al carbón, devuélveme eso! –exclamó Shaka.

-¡Si lo quieres ven por el!–Ikki salió corriendo pero no se da cuenta de que está a punto de chocar contra Sorrento quien era perseguido por Sigfried, para después chocar estrepitosamente salpicando a Sorrendo en la cara y haciendo que bebiera un poco de este menjurge.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! –exclamó el Fenix al ver que el ponche se había regado.

-¿Yo hice que?

-Se lo merecía Jajajajaja –Sigfried estaba muerto de la risa.

-Hermano ¿Estás bien? –Shun se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Eso te pasa por quitarme mi ponche! –dijo Shaka a lo lejos- ¡KARMA!

-¿Ponche? –Aioros al oír la palabra mágica se acercó al lugar- ¡Yo quiero ponche!

-¡Aioria! ¡Amigo! –dice un Mu sospechosamente mas cariñoso quién se acercó al santo de Sagitario.

-¿Y a este que le picó? –Shura quien venía con el santo de la novena casa vio extrañado al carnero.

-Mu... yo soy Aioros.

-¿Ya reviviviviste? Te había matado el papanatas del patriarca ¿no?

-¡Mu! –se ecuchó a Shion decir a lo lejos.

-Noo usted maestro... hip.. el otro papanatas.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

-Por cierto –dijo Kanon- ¡Me debes una, Saga!

-Yo no te debo nada, tú fuiste el que se escondió en Cabo Sounion mientras jugábamos a las escondidillas.

-Y me encerraste después, fue ahí cuando toque fondo (literalmente hablando) y además te apoderaste del Santuario.

-Solo me encargue de él por un tiempo, no exageres.

-¡Eres un mal hermano! –Kanon casi se suelta a llorar.

-¡No soy mal hermano! –Saga se lanza contra Kanon y lo empieza a estrangular.

Mientras tanto en el lugar del incidente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Alberich se acercó a curiosear.

-Miren como me dejaron a Sorrento, todo estropeado –dijo Bian.

-¡Ya no volveré a prestar mis cachivaches! –le siguió Eo.

-¡Los estoy oyendo! –exclamó Sorrento.

-Oigan ¿Qué tanto están tomando? –Kaysa se acercó a los dorados.

-Nada –dijo Máscara quién mal disimulando trató de esconder el ponche.

-¿Qué esconden? –llegó Krishta.

Phenril comenzó a olfatear como buen can.

-¡Es ponche! –dijo el lobo.

-¡Oh, es el ponche que yo preparé! –dijo Kaysa ilusionado.

Todos ven con asco sus vasos.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Acuario.

-Tómalo Camus, te hace olvidar tus problemas –decía Milo.

-Maestro Camus ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-De acuerdo muchachitos atolondrados, vayan y no hagan travesuras, mucho ojo Isaac.

- …

Hyoga se dio la vuelta y vio que Flare estaba hablando con Hagen, este con una sonrisa malévola se dirigió hacia este e Isaac de metiche también.

-Hola Flare –saludó Hyoga.

-¡Hyoga! –respondió Flare emocionada al ver al susodicho.

-¿Qué haces acá pajarraco? –dijo Hagen furioso al ver a su rival- ¿No ves que estoy charlando con Flare?

-Yo solo vine a saludar yegua mutante.

-¿A quien le llamas yegua mutante?

-Por eso todos te odian Hyoga, eres un creído, vulgar y metiche ganso siberiano. –dijo Isaac metiendo su cuchara a la sopa.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –preguntó Hagen.

-Soy Isaac de kraken, general marino de Poseidón y el hombre que mas detesta al patito feo.

-¿Cuál patito feo? –preguntó molesto el patito feo.

-¡Tú!

En ese momento Hyoga, Isaac y Hagen empezaron a discutir como viejas de vecindad.

-¡Silencio! ¡Que afán de estar siempre peleando! –intervino Flare.

-¡El empezó! –dijeron al unísono el pato, la yegua de ocho patas y el pulpo.

-¡Son peores que las viejas de vecindad, cuando arreglen sus diferencias me buscan! –Flare se va enojada de ahí.

-¡Flare, regresa! –Hyoga y Hagen van tras de ella.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota**: Cap 2, listo, se lee mejor esta descabellada historia, juro que no me fumé nada.


	3. Chapter 4

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**Por: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO3: "Las visitas inesperadas"**

Todo estaba relativamente "normal" entre los santos. Mientras tanto, las tres deidades estaban platicando mientras tomaban una copa de Champagne.

-Linda Saori ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó Julián a la susodicha.- ¿Qué cuenta el Santuario?

-Yo muy bien –respondió Saori fríamente- Y pues que mis santos son tan educados y tan buenos caballeros, el Santuario es un lugar tranquilo y pacifico.

-¿No me digas? -preguntó Hilda- pues mis dioses guerreros son aun más educados, pacíficos, ordenados y muy responsables.

-¿Y a ti como te van con tus guerreros, Julián? –preguntó Saori.

-Muy bien, si con decirles que ellos se ofrecieron en ayudarme con los preparativos de la fiesta, son tan modositos.

Los tres guardaron silencio, se lanzaron miradas furtivas y al mismo tiempo se tomaron toda la champagne de su copa de un solo golpe.

Y hablando de tomar...

-Maestro, le traigo su ponche -dijo el dragoncito tan obediente al viejo maestro de libra.

-Gracias Shiryu, ya puedes irte, te llamare si llegara a necesitar otra cosa.

El dragón se fue del lugar regresando al lugar del incidente. Sorrento estaba despatarrado en el piso todo mojado de ponche.

-¡Tu! gallina a la diabla, mira como dejaste a Sorrento, pídele una disculpa -dijo Baian molesto.

-¡Pero si él se atravesó en mi camino! -refunfuñó Ikki.

-Oigan mushashos... ¡hip!... no peleen, es época de dar y recibir... ¡hip! -decía un Mu apenas pudiendo hablar.

-Oigan caballeros de chapa, ¿Qué demonios le echaron al ponche? -pregunto molesto Krishta.

-Nada que ustedes no echaran -respondió Máscara quién se cruzó de brazos.

-Porqué presiento que le echamos algo malo –murmuró Krishta.

-Sepa tu –añadió Kaysa

-"Esto será divertido" -pensó Máscara mientras se le iluminaban los ojos y sonreía tan familiarmente vil- como dice Mu, es época de dar y recibir y no quiero que mis compañeros del otro bando se queden sedientos –Cáncer les sirve ponche a todos.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí...

-¿Ya viste lo que hiciste patito feo? –exclamó Hagen quién le daba un empujón al susodicho.

-¡Fue tu culpa que Flare se molestara, pony de ocho patas! -respondió Hyoga a su defensa.

-¡De esta si no te salvas copia barata de back street boy! –Hagen estaba a punto de ahorcarlo.

-Jajajaja -empezó a reír Isaac.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes? -preguntó Hagen.

-De que los 2 son muy tontos, pelearse por una chica, que bajo han caído.

-¡Tu cállate! –exclamó Hyoga.

-¡Bolita a Isaac!

Cuando se iban a ir contra de Isaac el ganso y la yegua octadrúpeda...

-¡La cena esta lista! -anunció Julián.

-¡Si, Vamos a comer! ¡Muero por comer mariscos! –dijo un feliz Aioros.

-Joder tío, la verdadera comida es la española -dijo Shura.

-Claro que no, la mejor comida son las carnes asadas que se preparan en Brasil -interrumpió Aldebarán.

-Claro que no, todos saben que los mejores platillos son las pastas que se preparan en Italia -dijo Máscara a la defensa.

-Pero no hay como comer con palillos chinos -todos miraron extraños a Dohko por tal comentario.

Mientras tanto, los guerreros de Asgard se reunieron y se sentaron en la mesa reservada para ellos.

-Ya me quiero ir, esos caballeros Atenienses son tan fastidiosos -comento Syd.

-Y ni que decir de esos generales sardinas -añadió Sigfried.

-Son tan mezquinos -añadió Mime.

-¿Qué estarán planeando? -dijo Phenril- Por que seguro querrán boicotear contra nosotros como la última vez.

En la otra mesa estaban las marinas.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Tethys? -pregunto Eo al ver a su compañera un poco distraída.

-¿No es un encanto? -decía suspirando la rubia.

-¿Quién?

-El chico tan sexy de ahí -dijo señalando a Aioria quien creía no ser visto y se estaba picando la nariz.

-¡Ugh! Es asqueroso.

-Oigan, ¿El ponche este sabe raro no? -dijo Krishta.

-Pues extrañamente a mi se me bajo el mal humor... ¿Será mágico? -preguntó Bian.

-Pues sabe shishistoso -dijo Sorrento con unos rubores en sus mejillas quien sostenía su vacito- Kanon, eres mi mejor amigo.. hip... –este se lanzó contra el ya mencionado.

-Que descarado eres Sorrento –dijo furioso Kanon- ¿Qué le dieron? –preguntó molesto a sus compañeros.

-Nosotros no le dimos nada -se defendió Kaysa.

-Todo fue culpa de los caballeros de Athena –dijo Eo.

-¡Esto es un complót! –añadió Isaac.

-De seguro fue mi hereje hermano Saga, esta complotando en contra de nosotros para hacernos quedar en ridículo –Kanon estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-O el pato a la siberiana, estoy seguro -dijo Isaac.

-Pero esto no se queda así -dijo Kanon.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Bian.

-¡Venganza! –respondió el dragón marino.

Mientras en la mesa de los atenienses.

-Oigan, a todo esto ¿Qué estamos celebrando hoy? -preguntó un ingenuo Seiya.

-¿Pues que no es obvio? -dijo Afrodita.

Seiya solo parpadeó y miró a Afrodita. Mientras tanto, Aioria solo veía a la mesa de los generales marinos y no dejaba de coquetear a Tethys.

-¿A quien tanto ves, Aioria? –preguntó en un tono furioso Marín.

-¿Yo? Yo no veo a nadie -respondió nervioso.

-Grrr... –Marín miró con ojos de pocos amigos al león- voy al tocador Aioria, ahí de ti si haces algo –dijo furiosa- ¿Me acompañas Shaina?

-Claro -respondió la cobra.

Ambas se levantaron y se alejaron del lugar, pero para cuchichear.

-¿Qué te pasa Marín?

-Esa rata de dos patas cree que no me doy cuenta, anda coqueteando con la cabellos de escoba.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro! Ah, Pero no creas que esto se va a quedar así.

Shaka estaba sentado con sus ojos cerrados sosteniendo un vaso de ponche que mascara mortal amablemente le había servido, sin embargo estaba inmóvil, como ido.

-¿Qué le pasa a Shaka? -preguntó Camus extrañado.

-No lo sé, quizás está meditando, tu sabes, con eso del budismo y el nirvana -respondió Dohko.

-Esta en estado de vanidad -añadió Shion.

-Te equivocas, el que está en ese estado es Milo -dijo Shura quien señalaba al mencionado. Milo se estaba viendo en un espejo y mandándose besos a el mismo.

-¿A qué hora van a servir la comida? -dijo un insistente Aioros.

Julián se levantó de su mesa y con una cuchara y una copa hizo un sonido para llamar la atención, pero golpeó tan fuerte la copa que la rompió.

-Ejem... bueno, quiero dirigirles unas palabras a ustedes antes de que sirvan la cena –este aclaró su voz- desde la era de la mitología... blah... blah... blah..

-¡Ay no, ya va a empezar otra vez! -comentó Isaac.

-Cuando habla así, parece diputado -dijo Bian.

Y así 1 hora, 35 minutos con 25 segundos después, Julián estaba por terminar su discurso.

-...y así fue que estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar... ¿Qué celebramos? -preguntó Julián confundido.

-¡La navidad! -dijo Saori furiosa.

-¡Ah si! Eso! ¡Así que vamos a brindar!

Todos tomaron sus copas que tenían en la mesa y de un solo golpe se tomaron el vino.

-Salud. –dijeron apáticos los caballeros.

Mientras en la mesa de las marinas.

-Oigan, miren a Sorrento, no debieron permitirle brindar -dijo Kaysa.

-Si, se pone malacopa -añadió Eo.

-Me recuerda a Julián cuando se pone todo jarra -dijo Kanon.

Todos asintieron negativamente la cabeza.

Y así aparecieron los meseros marinos que no eran otros que los soldados que Kanon había entrenado y estaban sirviendo la cena.

En la mesa de los dorados Aldebarán le sirven carne de res, a Máscara surimi de cangrejo y langosta, a Afrodita filete de pescado, a Mu y Shura barbacoa.

Los mencionados miraron con tristeza y asco sus platos.

-¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó Camus extrañado al ver a sus compañeros así.

-¡Yo no puedo comer esto! -decía Cáncer todo indignado- Sería canibalismo.

-Pobres animalitos -añadió Afrodita.

-¡Esto es una ofensa! -dijo Aldebarán.

-¡Llamare a mi abogado! –exclamó Mu.

-Voy a vomitar –decía un Shura pálido.

-Que extraños -murmuro Camus.

-Es que se están identificando -respondió Aioria.

-Bueno Máscara, a mi me sirvieron romeritos y espagueti, ya que a ti te gusta la pasta y yo quiero los mariscos... -dijo Aioros- pensé que tú...

-¡SI! -respondió Máscara sin dejar de terminar hablar a Aioros mientras le cambiaba el plato de lugar- ¡Eres un tipazo Aioros!

De repente el lugar empezó a oscurecer.

-¿Sienten eso? -preguntó Camus preocupado.

-Si, me duelen las reumas -murmuró Dohko.

-¡No, no eso! –respondió Camus- Lo otro.

-Si, siento un hueco en el estomago. -añadió Aioros.

Camus solo se golpeó la frente.

-En el mar... la vida es mas sabrosa... hip! -cantaba Mu.

-Nunca creí ver a Mu en ese estado etílico -decía Shiryu.

-Que ejemplo le dará a Kiki -comentó Hyoga.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mu? Lo noto extraño –dijo Shion.

-Es la humedad... hip... maestro... –respondió Milo.

-Este cosmos lo conozco –decía Dohko mirando a su alrededor.

De repente se escuchó una voz.

-¡HERMANO YA LLEGUE!

Todos voltean hacia la entrada del lugar y estaba oscuro y solo se veían ojitos rojos en esa parte, de repente va saliendo a la luz un sujeto de cabellos negros.

-¡Ay no! -exclamó Saori.

-¿Hades? -dijo Julián casi en estado de shock.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? -preguntó Saori molesta.

-Atenea -dijo Hades con cierta repugnancia- vine a ver a mi hermanito "Pose".

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas "Pose"! -exclamó furioso Julián.

-Como sea, traje a algunos guerreros míos -dijo Hades.

De la oscuridad salieron Radamanthys, Aiacos, Basilisk, Balrog, Pandora, Acheron, Hypnos, Thanatos, y algunos otros espectros como Frog, giganto, entre otros no muy importantes.

-Bueno, es navidad y hay que ser compartidos, miren, allá en la mesa de los dorados quedan algunos lugares -dijo Julián.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 5

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**Por: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO4: "UNA MARAVILLOSA CENA"**

De repente sin más ni menos el provocador de las pesadillas de Atenea y los santos dorados, apareció junto a su ejército a la cena navideña. Julián, Hilda, Saori y Hades estaban sentados en la mesa principal, mientras que los espectros estaban compartiendo la mesa con sus eternos enemigos.

-¿Por qué tenemos que comer con estos esperpentos? -preguntó Máscara Mortal molesto.

-¡Oye, no nos digas así! -exclamó Ikki.

-No, ustedes no, idiota, los otros tarados.

-¡Ya te oí! –respondió Sigfried desde la otra mesa.

Máscara solo suspiró ante la poca inteligencia alrededor. Mientras en la mesa de los marinos.

-¿Y esos quiénes son? -preguntó Krishta.

-Esos... –decía furioso Kanon- son los espectros de Hades ¿Ven el cejudo de allá? –decía mientras señalaba a Radamanthys- pues ese es con el que peleé en el inframundo y después...

-Si, si, si ya nos contaste esa historia miles de veces... -interrumpió Bian.

Mientras en la mesa de Asgard.

-¿Esos son los famosos espectros de Hades? -preguntó Sigfried.

-Se ven raros –decía Mime.

-No los vean a los ojos, pueden ser muy peligrosos -decía Syd.

-Ya ven lo que paso por hacer eso con los caballeros de bronce -añadió Bud.

Mientras en la mesa de los dorados.

-Hades y sus estúpidas ideas -refunfuñó Radamanthys.

-Mira que tu tuviste la culpa –respondió Aiacos.

-Yo no fui el que le echo pegamento al mameluco de Hades -respondió el juez- ese fue Aiacos.

-¡Pero no se compara con lo que hiciste tú! -se defendió Aiacos.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo -comentó Orfeo.

-Le destruyó el mameluco.

-A cualquiera le pudo suceder –respondió el santo de la lira.

-¡Cuando lo traía puesto! -se defendió Garuda- no tiene perdón.

-Y por el golpe, ahora el señor de las tinieblas es todo caridad y le cambio el nombre de inframundo al de "A. M. O. R."-añadió Minos.

-¿A. M. O. R.? -preguntó Pharaoh de Esfinge- ¿"Asesinos Majaderos Ojetes y Rufianes"?

-No, "Amistosos Muñequitos Obedientes y Re lindos" –respondió- Y por eso quiso celebrar también estas fechas de amor y paz.

-Para que me moleste en preguntar -murmuró esfinge.

-¡Orfeo! Amigo, que milagrazo –dijo Dohko al ver a su compañero, el caballero de plata de Lyra.

-¡Dohko, Shion! –saludó el mencionado- Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Lucen tan... tan... jóvenes... pásenme la receta.

-Si, desde la última guerra santa no nos veíamos, ya sabes, solo come frutas, verduras, toma mucha agua y has ejercicio –le aconsejó el Patriarca.

Los caballeros dorados se quedaron viendo a Shion extrañados.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el patriarca al sentir las miradas de los demás.

-Esto me huele mal -comentó Camus.

-Yo no fui -respondió Shaka quien tenía los ojos cerrados y todavía sosteniendo su vasito de ponche.

Camus prefirió no responder.

Todos por el momento no le dieron mucha importancia a la presencia de los espectros de Hades, ellos se toman demasiado en serio aquella frase que dice "primero como, luego existo".

Después había acabado la cena y todos estaban regados por todos lados, unos por aquí, otros por allá y los demás por acuya, Máscara De Muerte seguía con la jarra de ponche.

-Oye Máscara, hip, ¿Me das un poquito? –decía un Mu bastante sonriente.

-No creo que sea buena idea -comentó Afrodita- míralo, es un milagro que se mantenga todavía en pie.

-¡Nah! Él esta así por el.. hip!... por el ambiente tan húmedo -contestó Milo.

-Oye Máscara, a mi no me has dado ponche -reclamó Aioros.

-No, ya no hay -respondió Cáncer.

-¡Mentiroso! -dijo Krishta quien estaba ahí cerca.

Mientras tanto...

-Radamanthys –decía Pandora mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si mi señora?

-Quiero ponche, tráeme un poco.

-Y yo un vaso de refresco... -dijo Aiacos.

-Y a mí un poco de botana –le siguió el juego Minos.

-Y a mi... -pero antes de que Thanatos dijera algo.

-¡Déjenme en paz! -respondió molesto Wyvern.

-¡Por eso nunca consigues novia! -gritó Aiacos.

Pero de la nada al ya mencionado le cayó un plato en la cara.

Mientras en otro lado...

-Nos volvemos a ver, rana... –dijo Camus con una mirada asesina a Frog.

-¡Gulp! ¿Me-me hablas a mi? –respondió temeroso.

Camus solo miro con una sonrisa malévola al espectro, este asustado solo retrocedió.

En el lugar del poche...

-¡Quítense! –llegó Radamanthys- ¡Tú, cangrejo, sírveme ponche!

-¿Perdón? –Preguntó molesto Máscara- ¡Tú no me hablas así que de por si me debes una, cejón!

-¡No tengo paciencia, así que haz lo que te digo!

-¡Obligame!

De repente el barullo es interrumpido por Frog quien veía todo congelado.

-Se... señor... rada... Radamanthys... -decía a titubeos el espectro.

-¿Y a tí que te pasó? -preguntó Rada sin darle importancia.

Mientras cerca de ahí.

-Maestro Camus, usted es increíble, eso de congelar sin el más mínimo remordimiento a esa cosa -decía Isaac emocionado quién aplaudía.

-¡Es verdad maestro! –respondió Hyoga quien también estaba de metiche ahí.

-Si señor maestro Camus –añadió Hagen- espero que me enseñe eso algún día.

Hyoga e Isaac miran raro a Hagen.

-¡El maestro Camus es MI maestro! –exclamó Hyoga- Soy el alumno oficial.

-¡Y yo soy su alumno consentido! –respondió Isaac.

-¡Claro que no! Yo soy su alumno preferido -dijo Hyoga.

-¿Ah si? Pues mira lo que puedo hacer –decía Hyoga- Ikki! Ven aquí!

Ikki se va acercando.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –preguntó molesto Ikki- Si me sales con algúna tontería, yo…

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! –Hyoga lanzó su ataque antes de que el fénix terminara de hablar.

-¿Ah si? Pues mira esto –dijo Isaac- ¡Bian y Eo, piensen rápido!

Isaac los congela.

-¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? -presumió Isaac.

-¿Ah si? Pues miren esto!- Hagen lanza un ken de fuego a Ikki, Bian, Eo y de paso a Kaysa que pasaba por ahí, así rostizandolos- ¡ja! ¡Cuatro en uno!

-Niños, ¿cuántas veces les he dicho que no congelen a las personas por andar presumiendo sus poderes? –dijo Camus a los tres.

-Muchas, maestre -dijeron al unísono.

-Maldita ave de rapiña, ya veras cuando te agarre –refunfuño Ikki todo lleno de hollín.

Mientras cerca de ahí.

-Huele a pollo rostizado –se burló Shaka divertido.

-¡Ya veras Barbie! -respondió Ikki desde donde estaba mientras que Shaka sonreía.

-Pero que susceptible es la gente –murmuró Shaka- será mejor que vaya a donde el ponche.

Shaka tranquilamente se levantó y no vio que alguien se cruzaba en su camino, provocando que chocaran

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! –exclamó Shaka molesto.

-¡Tú fíjate primero! –respondió Pandora quien abrió los ojos- Holaaaa, así si tuve la culpa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundido.

-No, nada... -dicho esto, la joven se fue de ahí.

Mientras en donde el ponche...

-Esta bien, esta bien, les daré del ponche especial pero deben seguir las instrucciones. –dijo Máscara mortal.

-¿De que hablas? -preguntó Radamanthys.

-Este ponche se debe de beber de un trago, si no se evapora y si eso pasa no les daré más.

-Lo que sea, crustáceo, pero dame ponche –Rada no tenía mucha paciencia.

Máscara le sirvió un poco a todos.

-Oye, sírveme... hip... le llevaré una a Shaka –pidió Mu, para después llegar a donde estaba Virgo- Amigo, te doy ponshe.

-Mu, no te ves bien.

-Es la húmedad, pero debes beberte el trago de un solo ponshe... hip.

-Mmhh... OK -Shaka se bebe el vaso completo y unos rubores vuelven a aparecer y al mismo tiempo se empieza a reír de nada- ¡Esto sabe shishistoso!

-¿Verdad que si?... hip! -dijo Sorrento quien apareció de repente.

-¿Tu eres Sorrento verdad? -preguntó Mu.

-Clarin, soy sirena... hip!... ¿Saben amigos? Los quiero musho.

Mientras tanto Camus discretamente se va alejando de sus tres dolores de cabeza y se dirige donde Shaka y los otros.

-¿Se encuentran bien? -preguntó Camus preocupado.

-Nosotros si... hip... -respondió Shaka con una sonrisa extraña.

Camus sin decir nada prefirió alejarse de ahí.

Mientras tanto…

-Tu, lagarto bigotón, ven y tráeme algo con que taparme –decía Ikki refunfuñando, medio congelado y medio carbonizado.

-Un por favor no estaría demás, además no me digas lagarto bigotón, cotorra -respondió Shiryu a su defensa.

-¿Pero que te pasó? –preguntó Shun.

-El idiota de Hyoga volvió a hacer de las suyas, pero ya me las pagará.

-¿Te debe algo? -preguntó Seiya.

-Cállate.

Mientras tanto, las deidades solo platicaban a gusto, claro, con tres botellas de champagne encima.

-¿Sabes?... hip! Esta es la mejor fiesta... hip! -decía Saori ya toda bien bebida.

-Por supuesto... hip! –decía Hilda quien miraba su copa- ¿Quién se tomo mi shampagne?

-Yo no... ó Hades quien discretamente se acercó a Hilda- ¿Preciosa, te gustaría salir con migo?

Mientras a lo lejos...

-¡Sigfried, te están poniendo los cuernos! -decía Alberich espantado.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sigfried sin comprender.

-Uh no, eso duele –dijo Syd echándole más leña al fuego.

-Yo que tú, no la perdonaba -respondió Bud.

-Le sacaba sus cosas y la corría del castillo -añadió Mime.

-Ahora si podrías ser el caballero de Tauro -murmuró Phenril.

-¿De que hablan? -preguntó sin aun comprender.

-¡Voltea! -decía Thor quien señalaba a Hades quien estaba de mano larga con Hilda.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO? –dijo furioso Sigfried.

-Todas las mujeres son así, primero te utilizan y después te tiran como basura -decía un Alberich resignado.

-Es verdad -dijo metiendo más leña al fuego Syd- sino, solo mira a Hagen.

-¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! –dijo Sigfried más que decidido.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –preguntó Mime temeroso por la respuesta.

-¡Ahora me las pagara! Ya verá que caerá al infierno de donde vino -pero Sigfried antes de que diera el primer paso, tropezó y cayó de cara al piso.

-Así llegaras muy lejos Sigfried -murmuró Mime.

En otra parte, Tethys se acercó a Aioria y empezó a entablar una charla con este, ambos estaban muy entretenidos mientras que Marín los veía de lejos.

-¿Así que no coqueteaba con la cabellos de escoba verdad? Ya me colmó la paciencia ese gato sarnoso!

-¡Que resbalosa! –dijo Shaina- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo verás. -respondió.

Marín se va acercando a donde están los dioses guerreros.

-Hola -saludo amablemente.

-Hola ¿Tú quien eres? -preguntó extrañado Mime.

-Yo soy Marín, amazona de plata del águila pero eso no importa -dijo tranquilamente- ¿qué tal la fiesta?

-Pues te diré, con todo el respeto pero soportar a esos caballeros de Atenea, que horror -dijo Alberich.

-Ah, pues hablando de caballeros, ¿ven al chico que esta allá? –decía señalando a Aioria.

-¿Ese qué? -respondió Sigfried extrañado.

-Pues no les digan que yo les dije, pero ese gato anda hablando mal de ustedes los guerreros de Asgard, dice que son unos perdedores y que no eran tan guapos para conquistar chicas, por eso anda platicando con Tethys y se burla de que hades coquetee con Hilda y Flare prefiera a Hyoga que a Hagen.

-¿ESO DIJO?

-Así como lo oyen- respondió Marín con una sonrisa perversa- Yo que ustedes no me dejaba.

De repente el despapaye que se estaba armando en el lugar fue interrumpido por una luz resplandeciente.

-¿Sienten ahora eso? -preguntó Camus quien miraba la luz.

-¡Si! Sigo sintiendo un tremendo dolor de reumas –respondió Dohko.

-Yo ya no siento el hueco en el estomago –respondió Aioros.

-¡No empiecen! -respondió Camus molesto.

-¿Pero que es eso?.. hip! -preguntó Saori viendo hacia la luz.

-¿ASÍ QUE TODOS ESTABAN AQUÍ Y NO ME INVITARON, EH? -dijo una voz femenina y junto a esta tres sujetos extraños.

-¿Qué HACES ACÁ? -exclamo Saori al reconocer a la recién llegada.

-¿Artemisa? -preguntó Hades sorprendido.

-Si, soy yo... y traje conmigo a mis Ángeles, Thesseus, Odysseus e Ikarus.

-Oye... hip! Sailor Moon, saca tu satelite natural de aquí -exclamó Julián.

-De acuerdo –respondió Artemisa quien hizo desaparecer la luna y se dirigió a Saori- Hermana, luces tan... tan... tan... tan... ti misma… -al ver el horrible vestido.

-Hermana, tu igual ¿Qué te hiciste? -preguntó Saori.

-Estuve haciendo la dieta de la luna -respondió natural- aun que extrañamente solo vi mi luna adelgazar, bien raro.

-Bueno, bueno... hip! Como es navidad dejare que festejes con nosotros... hip! Miren, tus Ángeles pueden 'conbeber' con los demás... hip! -respondió Julián.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Odysseus.

-Con esos no me junto -añadió Ikarus.

-Son tan proles –añadió Thesseus- capaz y se pega.

-Silencio y vayan con los demás, recuerden, no quiero problemas ¿De acuerdo? -regañó Artemisa.

Los tres ángeles sin remedio se dirigieron a donde estaban los guerreros de Asgard, las marinas de Poseidón, los espectros de Hades y los caballeros de Atenea.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 6

**Nota: **Pues sí, conforme fui arreglando el fic modifiqué algunas cosas que no concordaban entre demás expresiones redundantes, espero no noten esas diferencias para quienes ya habían leído esta descabellada historia sin sentido.

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**Por: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 5: "DISPARATES NAVIDEÑOS"**

Todo en el mundo marino no iba de lo mejor, además de que Hades había llegado de pura gorra y con su cola para acabarla de amolar, los caballeros entre ellos comploteaban, Mu, Shaka y Milo ya estaban hasta las chanclas, para colmo de males Artemisa llega de improvisación.

Mientras tanto, Aioros, Shura, Mu, Shaka, Sorrento, Camus y Milo estaban sentados en la mesa de los dorados.

-Jajajaja 'cushara' jajajaja que palabra tan más... tan mas shishistosa –decía un Mu mas simple que de costumbre.

-Jajajaja 'Cushara', a quién se le habrá ocurrido semejante cosa Jajaja -le seguía Shaka.

-Jajajaja... hip... ¿Saben compadres?... ustedes no son como creía que eran... -decía Sorrento todo sentimental.

-Dios, estos tres están más graves de lo que pensé -murmuró Camus.

De repente va llegando Máscara Mortal con su ponche aun milagrosamente lleno (el cual en vez de ponche, parece una mala copia de aguas locas).

-Aioros, aquí está tu ponche, Shura, anda tomate uno –decía mas cariñosamente sospechoso que de lo acostumbrado.

-Joder tío, como que ese ponche tiene algo malo - decía un Shura desconfiado.

-¿Pero por que lo dices? –preguntó Máscara con carita de inocencia.

Entonces Shaka comenzó a sacudir su larga cabellera hasta que de repente cayó al piso y comenzó a reir.

Shura solo se le quedó viendo a Máscara.

-Eso no prueba nada, tú sabes que de por si Shaka está medio dañado del cerebro. A los budistas les pasa seguido –acató Cáncer.

-¡No soy budista... hip!... soy Buda! -refunfuño el rubio quien se asomó y se recargó en la mesa.

-Si, lo que digas... –dijo Máscara quién le dio por su lado- ahora Shura... ¿Te lo vas a tomar o no?

-Este ponche esta bueno –decía Aioros quien ya se había tomado su vaso- bueno Shura, si no quieres tu ponche, pues venga pa acá –Aioros le quita su vaso y se lo toma todo.

-¡Oye! ¡Ese era mi ponche! –reclamó Shura.

-Era, el que se fue a la villa, perdió su silla -comentó divertido el caballero de la novena casa.

-Eso no es justo –le arrebata el vaso vació- Máscara, sírveme ponche.

Máscara le sirve, y Shura se lo toma de un trago.

-¡Hip!.. perdón... –dijo el Capriocorniano

Mientras en otro lado, los guerreros de Asgard estaban molestos por lo que Marín tan amablemente les habían informado.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que dijo Aioria? -preguntó molesto Sigfried.

-Así como lo oyen, ya saben cómo es un Leo de presumido, egocéntrico y bocón -respondió Marín.

-Ya se las verá, lo voy a hacer caer, lo voy... -pero Sigfried de nuevo tropezó cayendo de cara al piso.

-Vamos Sigfried, no seas payaso –decía Alberich quien lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Vamos a darle su merecido al creído de Aioria -refunfuño Mime.

-¡Yo si le doy! -añadió Syd.

Los dioses guerreros se acercaron hechos una furia hacia Aioria quien estaba con Tethys.

-¿Se les perdió algo? –preguntó tranquilamente Aioria.

-¿Con que muy creidito no? -preguntó molesto Alberich.

-¿Crees que no somos tan lindos para conseguir novia no? -refunfuño Mime.

-Ahora veras gato pulgoso... ¡Bolita a Aioria! -grito Sigfried.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? -Aioria estaba confundido.

-¡Están locos! -exclamó Tethys.

Los guerreros presentes se lanzaron en contra de Aioria, mientras que Marín a lo lejos solo estaba botada de la risa.

-Vaya que eres vengativa Marín, no conocía esa parte oscura de ti –decía una Shaina sorprendida.

-Te dije que me las iba a pagar, claro, tengo formas de hacerlo sin ensuciarme las manos –decía con una sonrisa placentera.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los caballeros se percataron de aquella riña y fueron al lugar del incidente.

-¿Pero que les pasa? –preguntó Camus.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de golpear al gato! –exclamó Afrodita.

-Nunca vi tanta unión entre los guerreros –decía Máscara mortal con un suspiro- Y miren, Phenril le mordió la pierna a... ¿De quien es esa pierna? –preguntó extrañado.

-¡Phenril, esa pierna es mía! –exclamó Sigfried molesto- ¡Ahora me tendré que vacunar de nuevo contra la rabia!

-¡Pues ya estuvo! –exclamaron Aldebarán y Thor quien sin mucho esfuerzo los separaron.

Aioria se ocultó detrás de Camus todo espantado.

-¡Aléjenme de esos locos!

-Ahora ¿qué demonios les pasa? ¿Por qué pelean así? –refunfuñó Krishta.

-Guerreros de Asgard y el Santuario tenían que ser -decía Isaac.

-¿Qué dijiste? –exclamaron molestos Hyoga y Hagen.

-¡SILENCIO! -dijo Camus- ahora, expliquen que está pasando aquí.

-Todo fue culpa de Aioria –refunfuño Mime.

-Es un creído, estuvo hablando mal de nosotros los guerreros de Asgard -añadió Syd.

-Dijo que éramos unos perdedores y que por eso nunca conseguíamos novia -le siguió Bud.

-Nos discriminan por ser güeritos –dijo un triste Mime.

-Y por eso se está burlando de que Hilda coqueteaba con Hades, y Flare prefiriera a Hyoga en vez de a Hagen -prosiguió Sigfried.

-¿EN SERIO FLARE ME PREFIERE A MI? –preguntó emocionado el ganso.

-Claro que no, tremendo pajarraco quien lo va a querer -respondió Hagen.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! -dijo Saga quien también había llegado ahí- ¿Es cierto eso Aioria? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?

-¡Yo no dije nada! Esto es abuso de autoridad, yo solo platicaba tan a gusto con la linda Tethys cuando... –pero el león no termino lo que estaba diciendo ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Así que admites que coqueteabas con la cabellos de escoba eh? -refunfuño Marín quien se acercó al incidente.

-Ay Aioria, eres un mujeriego –dijo Aioros quien había llegado al lugar- Engañar así a mi cuñadita.

-Gatito parrandero -le siguió Shura.

-Pero por que hacer feliz a una, si puedes hacer felices a las dos... hip... –añadió Milo quien también había llegado al incidente.

-¡USTEDES CÁLLENSE! –refunfuñó Aioria- Yo no coqueteaba con nadie, deberás mi vida –decía hacia Marín.

-¿Sabes qué? Hasta aquí llegamos, haz lo que quieras –dijo molesta para después darse la vuelta e irse del lugar.

-¡No, amorcito, no es lo que pensabas! –Aioria fue detrás de ella.

-Que raros –decía Saga.

-Ni que lo digas -respondió Camus.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí.

-¡Osea, Hello! No entiendo porque demonios vinimos a este lugar -murmuraba Odysseus.

-Si, osea, cero que ver con estos guarros –decía Thesseus- ¿Qué me dices de esta cosa? Esta del nabo! -decía señalando a Kaysa quien paso junto a él.

-Manténganse juntos, se nos pueden subir las pulgas- dijo Odysseus.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Alberich quien los logro escuchar- ¡Phenril parecerá lo que quieran, pero no tiene pulgas!

Los tres ángeles se alejaron de ahí buscando en donde sentarse y llegaron a donde estaba Shaka, Mu y Sorrento quienes solo vieron extrañados a los tres ya mencionados, Mu, Shaka y Sorrento se quedaron callados también viéndolos, cuando no aguantaron más y se empezaron a reír.

-¿Y a estos que les pasa? –preguntó Thesseus.

De repente va llegando Marín a la misma mesa toda hecha un energúmeno y vio que había un vaso de ponche sin dueño, Marín de un trago se lo tomó y respiró hondo tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Hermana? –dijo Ikarus sorprendido.

-No molestes... ¿Dónde estará Máscara con el maldito ponche? –decía refunfuñando, pero vio que el vaso de Shaka estaba lleno y se lo quito.

-Oshe!... hip!... ese ponshe era mío -exclamó el rubio.

-¡Era, así que cállate! –Marín se tomó el ponche y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Esa es tu hermana? –preguntó Thesseus.

-Parece que esta enojada -respondió Odysseus.

-¿Tú crees? -respondió Ikarus.

-Todos los... hip... los hombres son iguales... –dijo Marín ya medio jarra.

-No es cierto... no todos son iguales –murmuró Mu.

-Mu tiene razón, si no, mira a Afrodita... -le siguió Shaka.

-¿Qué insinuas clon barato de Buda? –exclamó Afrodita indignado.

Mientras en otro lado...

-¿Ya vieron? –preguntó Esfinge quien señalaba a los tres ángeles de Artemisa- ¿Esos quienes son?

-¿No los conocen? –pregunto Shun quien extrañamente se estaba llevando bien con los espectros (¿Será por que el fue alguna vez hades? Sabrá Dios)

-Nel pastel, ¿Qué, son famosos? -preguntó Aiacos con mucha naturalidad.

-Son los Ángeles de Artemisa, Odysseus, Thesseus e Ikarus -respondió Shun.

Mientras cerca de Ahí. Dohko y Shion estaban observando todo lo que ocurría sin embargo no les dio mucha importancia.

-La juventud de hoy, tan alocada como siempre -murmuró Dohko.

-Si... y mira, ahí esta Kanon –decía señalando al susodicho- ¡Kanon, ven acá! –lo llamó y este se acercó- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Maestro, pensé que no se acordaría de mi.

-Pues todos los días le veo la cara a tu hermano... además desde ese día no te volvimos a ver por el santuario, Saga me dijo que jugaban a las escondidillas y que eras experto escondiéndote -dijo Shion.

-Imagínate tu, trece años después te llegamos a encontrar –añadió Dohko.

-Pensé que nos habías abandonado -dijo Shion.

-Maestro ¿Acaso no me buscó después de no aparecer por muchos años? -preguntó un decepcionado Kanon.

-La verdad no, me dio mucha flojera, además después de librarnos de ti, me tome unas vacaciones y Saga se apodero del santuario.

Saga a lo lejos vio que su gemelo hablaba con Shion y este de metiche se acercó.

-Saga ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó molesto Kanon.

-¿Yo? Nada, vengo nomás a saludar al patriarca y al viejo maestro... rejuvenecido de libra... Hola patriarca y joven maestro de Libra.

-Órale, ustedes dos si que se parecen, no hay duda de que son hermanos -dijo Dohko.

Saga y Kanon solo intercambiaron miradas.

-Como sea, voy al baño. Los dejo solos para que platiquen a gusto –decía Shion- vamos Dohko.

-Claro -dicho esto, ambos se fueron de ahí.

Los gemelos solo se miraron y estaban callados.

-¿Ya me vas a pedir disculpas después de la bromita de encerrarme en Cabo Sounion? -preguntó Kanon molesto.

-¿PERDÓN? ¿Tanta humedad te hizo daño o qué? –preguntó Saga.

-¡Es lo menos que deberías hacer, eres un mal hermano! –reclamó Kanon.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy un mal hermano! –respondió Saga el cual poco a poco los ojos se le empezaron a poner rojos y el cabello se le volvía albino y su voz cambiaba a una mas grave.

-¡NO USES TU VOCEZOTA CON MIGO SAGA! –reclamó Kanon.

-¡Yo uso mi vocezota cuando quiera! –cuando Saga estaba apunto de lanzarse contra Kanon.

-Mas vale ahí corrió que ahí quedo... ¡SOCORRO! –Kanon corrió huyendo seguido por Saga y sus cabellos mas blancos que de costumbre.

-¡VEN AQUÍ KANON, NO SEAS COBARDE! -refunfuñó Saga.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Órale, Saga esta usando su vocezota! –decía Aioros.

-Nunca pude comprender el como le hacia -murmuro Shura.

-No hay nada que un poco de aguardiente no ayude –comentó Máscara.

-¿Y tú como sabes? -pregunto Aioros.

-Por Dios, Saga ha sido mi vecino durante los últimos 13 años... –decía muy natural- y eso que no sabes lo de las muñecas inflables de Aioria.

Mientras las deidades...

-Una tremenda sorpresa tu vi... hip!.. visita, Artemisa -dijo Saori.

-Pues estaba en la luna, además ya no soportaba a Apolo.

-Solo falta que venga Abel –dijo Hilda.

-O la odiosa de Eris. -murmuro Saori.

-O el que me hace la competencia en el negocio, Lucifer -refunfuñó Hades.

-¡Que la boca se les haga chicharrón! –exclamó Julián- si con soportarlos a ustedes es más que suficiente –pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó furiosa Saori.

-Que eres... hip!... la mas hermosa, linda Saori.

-Ya lo sabia.

**A CONTINUACION ESCENAS QUE PUEDAN O NO APARECER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

-¡Muere Inuyasha! -gritaba Kikyou mientras lanzaba una flecha al ya mencionado en el corazón.

-¡Oh por dios! La flecha cayó en mi corazon! Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kagome deben de destruir a la patriarca Kikyou y atravesar las 12 casas –decía un malherido Inuyasha.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido –dijo Miroku.

-¿Por qué siento que esto ya había pasado? –pregunto Shun quien extrañamente apareció ahí.

-Sepa tu -respondió Seiya.

-Creo que a la autora se le acabaron las ideas -dijo Hyoga.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	6. Chapter 7

**NOTA**: Aún sigo sin entender de dónde sacaba tanta estupidez.

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**Por: AngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 6: "¡LOS REGALOS!"**

La fiesta navideña iba de mal en peor, los guerreros de Asgard se la agarraron en contra de Aioria por la cizaña de Marín, Kanon era perseguido por Saga quien de nuevo esta poseído, Shaka, Mu y Sorrento seguían con toda ese alcohol de la sangre. En fin, todo acá era demasiada alucinación, adicción, enajenación, y todo lo que termine en 'ción'...

Mientras tanto, Hyoga estaba viendo en donde estaba Flare y la vio solita, con una sonrisa picara se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola linda Flare ¿Sigues enojada? -preguntó el cisne.

-Hyoga, ¿Hagen y tú ya no se están peleando verdad? –preguntó la rubia sin voltearlo a ver.

-No Flare, para nada -decía con una carita angelical.

-Hola Flare –llegó Hagen de repente.

-Hola Hagen –respondió Flare con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Flare! -llegó Isaac del otro lado.

-Hola... ¿Tú cómo te llamas? -preguntó confundida la rubia al ver al Marino.

-Soy Isaac, general marino de Poseidón –le giñó. Hyoga y Hagen estaban a punto de golpearlo.

Mientras en otro lado, los chicos de bronce estaban reunidos en un rinconcito.

-¡Que emoción! Muero por que llegue la hora de los regalos, Muero por que santa este aquí! -decía Shun emocionado.

-¿Aun no le dices la verdad, Ikki? -murmuró Shiryu al mencionado.

-No puedo decírselo, mira que emocionado se ve... –dice mientras veía que Shun tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojotes al estilo el gato con botas de Shrek.

-Uy si, hasta acá se escuchan los latidos de emoción de su corazón -contesto sarcásticamente el dragón- Tarde que temprano se tiene que enterar.

-Mira lagartija con bigotes, ahí de ti si le dices algo –refunfuño el fénix.

-Que genio –respondió el dragon.

Mientras tanto, Saga seguía correteando a su gemelo.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Me quiere matar!—decía Kanon a las carreras.

-¡NO HUYAS CLON MAL FORMADO! -refunfuñó saga tras de él.

-¡Hey Saga! Tranquilo –decía Máscara quien se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Déjame, tengo que encerrar a Kanon, matarlo y arrancarle cada uno de sus dedos y echárselos a los tiburones! –refunfuño el geminiano.

-Mira, mejor tómatelo con calma –Cáncer le sirve un vaso de ponche a Saga- este ponche te hace olvidar tus problemas, pero debes de bebértelo de un solo trago, si no, el ponche se evapora.

-Eso es absurdo. –dijo Saga al sostener el vaso.

-Tómatelo, o si no les digo a todos lo de tu conserva de aguardiente.

-Maldita la hora en que te conocí –Saga sin remedio alguno se tomo todo el ponche y unos rubores en su cara aparecieron, haciendo juego con sus ya rojizos ojos.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? -decía Máscara satisfecho al ver la reacción del santo de la segunda casa.

-Esto sabe... hip... sabe re gueno... hip! -decía Saga- ¿De dónde sacaste ese ponshe?

-Pues ya vez, uno que es muy listo, así que, ya teniendo cierto control sobre el Géminis mayor, Máscara lleva a Saga a la mesa en donde Shaka, Sorrento, Mu, Marín, Odysseus, Thesseus e Ikarus estaban sentados.

-¡Saga!... hip!... Que cabeshos tan blancos tienes... hip! –decía Shaka.

-¿Y ustedes... hip!... ustedes que hacen aquí? –preguntó el mencionado.

-¡Y además estas usando tu vocezota! -añadió Mu.

Mientras cerca de ahí.

-Máscara, te debo una -decía Kanon.

-Ni pareces hombre ¿Por qué huías así de Saga? ¿No que eran de igual poder? –preguntó Máscara.

-Es que Saga uso su vocezota y da miedo -terminando de decir esto, Kanon se empezó a chupar el dedo.

Máscara se golpeo la frente.

De repente va llegando Aioria a la mesa de los ya mencionados anteriormente.

-Marincita, preciosa, no te enojes, no es lo que creías -decía un desesperado Aioria.

-Hip!... Mira Aioria... –esta se levantó a titubeos- eres un mujeriego... hip! ¡Así que dejame en paz!... hip! ¡Gato infiel!

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita? –preguntó molesto Ikarus quien también se puso de pie.

-¿Y este quién es? –preguntó Aioria al ver al pelirrojo.

-Soy Ikarus, hermano menor perdido de Marín.

-¡Yo puedo sola Ikarus! Mira Aioria, Si no te vas a la de tres, te juro que te voy a partir la cara.

-Pero… ¡Bien, si no quieres hablar, me da igual! –Aioria molesto se fue de ahí.

Marín se sentó de nuevo y vio que Mu tenia su vaso lleno, y sin el mas mínimo remordimiento se lo quitó.

-¡Oye!

-¡Cállate! –dicho esto, Marín se tomó el ponche de un trago.

-Marín enojada si que asusta –murmuró Saga.

Y así pasaron los minutos como agua hasta que un reloj (sabrá dios de donde salió) empezó a sonar, así indicando, la media noche.

-¡Es hora de los... hip... los regalos! -exclamó Julián desde su lugar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritó Hades.

Todos se lo quedan viendo raro.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó molesto al sentir la mirada de los demás.

Cerca de ahí.

-¡Mascara! -decía Afrodita- mira, te compre un regalo.

-¿A mí? –al cangrejo se le podían notar unos ojotes grandotes y brillosos llenos de felicidad.

-¡Claro tonto! –le dio una caja, afrodita.

Máscara como si fuese un niño chiquito abrió el regalo y para su sorpresa era un estuche con varios instrumentos y líquidos extraños (al estilo juego de química).

-"El arte de la taxidermia y como embalsamar cadáveres en 3 simples pasos"! Afro ¿Cómo supiste? –decía emocionado.

-Oye, por algo soy tu mejor amigo, eso te debería de dar una idea - respondió el caballero de piscis- Además de esos rostros muertos por tu casa que siempre me gritan piropos.

-Jejeje esos rostro –rió para sí- Mira Afro, también te compre algo –le da una caja mas grande.

Afrodita rápidamente lo abre.

-¡Un kit de belleza y un kit de jardinería especial para cuidado de rosas! –dijo emocionado.

-Afro, a pesar de que eres afeminado, raro y excéntrico, eres mi mejor amigo –Máscara se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No me quieras tanto –respondió Afro ante el comentario amistoso de su compinche.

En otro lado.

-Milo, ven acá –decía Camus quien llamaba al susodicho- toma, tu regalo.

-Hip!... Camus ¿Es para mi? –Milo apenas se podía sostener de pie.

-No, como ves para tu gemelo, el otro Milo –respondió sarcásticamente.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que Kanon no era el único con un gemelo malvado! –decía Milo todo histérico.

-¡No seas payaso! Es para ti, y tú no tienes ningún gemelo... no que yo sepa -decía desconfiado- como sea, mira tu regalo –Camus le da una cajita.

Milo al igual que Máscara, desenvuelve el regalo como niño chiquito y de repente le empiezan a brillar los ojos.

-Camus... ¿Cómo supiste?

-Osea, me lo repetiste cada 5 minutos de los 365 días ¿Te da una idea? –respondió Acuario.

-Es que era para que no se te olvidara -decía con una sonrisita cínica- gracias por el calendario tamaño natural de PlayAmazona, ahora te doy tu regalo.

Milo le da un objeto que parecía un cuadro envuelto. Camus esperando que uera una Monalisa o algo por el estilo la desenvolvió, pero tal fue sus sorpresa que se puso pálido de la impresión.

-¡Milo! ¿De donde sacaste esto? –decía Camus mientras se sonrosaba y perdía esa seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? –preguntó el escorpión confundido.

-¡Órale! Camus, no sabía que te gustaba posar en así –decía Shura quien llegó de curioso.

-¡Uyuyuy! Se te ve todo Francia –dijo un Aioros burlón.

-¡Ya cállense! –refunfuño Camus- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto, Milo?

-¿No te gustó?- preguntó decepcionado el escorpión.

-¡Camus! ¡Pero si se te ve hasta la conciencia! –añadió Dohko quien también llego al chisme.

-Camus, tan seriesito que te veías –dijo Shion quien también estaba ahí.

-Oye, este es un cuadro pintado a base de óleo y es una obra de arte, como a ti te gustan estas cosas pues pensé.-decía Milo.

-Que me gusten las obras de arte es una cosa, pero que me pinten a mi como si yo fuera "la creación de Adán" es diferente!- refunfuñó Camus.

-¡Uy, es algo que no quería ver! –decía Ikki con cara de asco- ¡Shun, tápate los ojos!

-¿Pero por que? -preguntó confundido.

-Camus está desnudo -respondió el dragoncito tan simpático como siempre.

-¡Cállate Shiryu! –exclamó Ikki- ¡Shun es el único con decencia en el santuario y hay que mantenerlo así!

-¡Ya cállense! –Camus tapó rápidamente ese cuadro- ¡Y TU MILO!

Milo lo vio con ojos llorosos.

-De acuerdo, si me gusto, gracias Milo –dijo Camus sin mas remedio.

-¿De veras Camus? Porque ese cuadro lo mande a multiplicar y se los envié a los museos mÁs prestigiados del mundo –RESPONDIÓ EL ALACRÁN- Quien quita chicle y pega.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? -Camus casi da el grito al cielo.

Y así todos se empezaron a dar regalos hasta que Julián de nuevo habló.

-¡Pues bien... hip!... que siga la... hip!... la fiesta!

La música comenzó a sonar, pero de repente 5 chicas van entrando al evento para sorpresa de muchos.

-¡Es quien creo que es! -dijo Hyoga quien se quedó como en shock.

-¿Pero que hacen acá? -se preguntó el dragón.

-¡Pensé que no vendría! -decía Shun sorprendido.

-¡Amada mía! –dijo Ikki.

Mientras las susodichas.

-¡Por supuesto que Mi Shiryu es mucho mejor que el de ustedes! –decía Shunrey.

-¡Ikki es mucho mejor que esa copia barata de Daniela Romo! -refunfuño Esmeralda.

-¿Ese vándalo? ¡Ni yo me la creo! –respondió Shunrey.

-¡El mejor y más guapo es mi Hyoga! ¿Qué acaso están ciegas? –exclamó Eri a la defensa del gano siberiano.

-¡Bueno, mi Shun es más lindo! –respondió June- Aún que temo que se le quite por andar siempre junto a Seiya.

-¿Oigan, Seiya será medio retardado, no se vestirá bien, apenas sabe hablar y apenas diferencia entre una vaca y un elevador, pero aun así es especial! -defendía Seika a su hermano.

-Oye ¿Me estas ayudando o me estas perjudicando? -preguntó Seiya quien estaba cerca de ahí.

-¡Ajay! Oops! Creo que hable de más –decía Seika con una sonrisita.

Hyoga dejó a Flare, Hagen e Isaac para recibir a tal sorpresa.

-¿Eri? ¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado! –saludó el cisne.

-¿Me extrañabas? –Eri le sonrió con coqueteo.

Flare molesta va hacia el lugar donde está Hyoga, seguido por Hagen e Isaac.

-Hyoga ¿Quién es ésta? -preguntó al mismo tiempo en que veía de reojo a Eri.

-Yo soy la novia de Hyoga, desde hace muchos años ¿No te había dicho mi amorcito? -respondió venenosamente la reencarnación de la manzana de la discordia.

-¿Así que no solo querías a Flare para ti si no que también tenias a esta chica? ¡Eres un desgraciado pato de las nieves! –reclamó furioso Hagen.

-¡No... no... Eri es solo una amiga! –decía histérico el rubio del patito en la cabeza.

-¿Así que me niegas? –preguntó indignada Eri.

-Que va a decir mi maestro Camus cuando se entere de que su alumno es un mujeriego -decía Isaac.

-¿Decías querida? –dijo Shunrey hacia Eri- tu gansito resulto ser un mujeriego.

-¡Todos los hombres son así... hip! -decía Marín quien de la nada apareció de repente- primero te buscan, sacan sus encantos, te tratan como un juguete y cuando te das cuenta, esos años de juventud los has tirado a la basura!

-¡Es cierto! –respondió Shunrey- yo siempre he esperado a Shiryu como una tonta (Nota de la autora: cada quien espera como quiere) ya que el siempre se va a jugar a las luchitas con sus amigotes! ¡Porque no lo tire de la cascada cuando tuve oportunidad!

-¿Y que me dices de Shun? ¡Muy lindo pero ni se toma la molestia en buscarme o mandarme una carta siquiera para saber como estoy! –refunfuñó June.

-Pero June... –decía Shun quien ya estaba ahí.

-¡Calla insolente! respondió la casi parecida a una dominatriz.

-¡Es verdad! Una los espera como babosas y los canallas ni se toman la molestia de comprender nuestro dolor! –exclamó Flare.

-¡Pero Flare, yo te prometí que siempre estaría contigo! –dijo Hagen.

-¡No me hables, me iré con mi tristeza a alguna parte remota del mundo! –respondió la rubia (Flare, con eso de que hay muchas rubias presentes).

-¡Es verdad, y después de que les entregas esa noche de pasión, luego se hacen los desentendidos! –finalizó Eri.

Todos voltean a ver a Hyoga con sospresa.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁN PENSANDO? ¡YO NO HICE NADA!- se defendió inmediatamente el rubio ante los malos pensamientos de los presentes.

-¡ERES UN SINVERGUENZA HYOGA! -exclamó Hagen a punto de lanzarse contra él.

-Pues mi Ikki no me ha hecho nada malo –dijo la otra rubia (si, Esmeralda).

-(con sonrisa maliciosa) ¡Vamos Esmeralda, a recuperar el tiempo perdido! -decía Ikki quien la cargo de brazos.

-¡SI! -respondió Esmeralda.

Ambos se fueron de ahí.

-No quiero saber lo que fueron a hacer... –murmuró Seiya.

**A CONTINUACIÓN, ESCENAS QUE PODRÍAN O NO SUCEDER EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO...**

-Harry Potter –decía Voldemort quien estaba frente a él- Harry yo... yo... yo... yo soy tu padre!

-¡PAPI, AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ! -decía con lágrimas- Papi ¿quieres ir por un helado y después vivir felices para siempre? :D

-¡Clar! ¡Weeeeeh, comeré helados!

OK, Tampoco esto sucederá, sin embargo quedan algunas preguntas al aire...

¿Qué sucederá el próximo capítulo? ¿Hyoga confesara lo de la noche de pasión? ¿Las chicas complotearan en contra de los chicos? ¿Camus se volverá famoso por aquella obra de arte? ¿Mascarita pondrá su negocio de embalsamar cadáveres? Lo demás en el siguiente capítulo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Chapter 1

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**Por: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 7: " Y QUE SIGA LA FIESTA... Y SIGUEN LLOVIENDO LOS INVITADOS"**

Bueno, ya pa' que les digo que esto va de Guatemala a guatepeor, las chicas habían llegado y ahora habían formado un grupo de mujeres abusadas de confianza por caballeros buenos para nada.

Sin embargo...

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no me esperaron? -preguntó otra chica que recién había llegado.

-¿Miho? –preguntó un sorprendido Seiya.

-Ash, Ya se nos pego de nuevo -murmuró Eri bastante molesta.

-Ay si, la prole es tan pegoste –murmuró Shunrey.

-¡Seiya! ¡Hola! –rápidamente Miho al ver al burrito con alas lo abrazo.

-Oye, Oye ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó Shaina quien había llegado a separarlos.

-¿Qué no ves? Saludando a mi Seiya -respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡Bueno chicas, vamos a sentarnos, no quiero saber por hoy de hombres! –dijo Shunrey.

-¡Las... hip!... acompaño queridas! -le siguió Marín- ¡Vamos Shaina, estos hombres no nos merecen!

-Si tu lo dices... –respondió Shaina- Vamos niña –dicho esto Shaina tomó de las coletas a Miho y se la llevo de ahí.

Ya en la mesa de las chicas, Shaina notó que Miho tenia los ojos mas grandes que el gato con botas de shrek y que no dejaba de ver a Seiya, la cobra sonrió maliciosamente a sí misma.

-Oye niña ¿Te gusta mucho Seiya no? -preguntó Shaina.

-Si, es tan adorable, pero creo que él está enamorado de otra -respondió tristemente.

-Ah pues... no es que me guste el chisme, ni me guste inventar cosas pero yo sé de algo que es muy efectivo y podría caer Seiya a tus pies –acnsejó la cobra.

-¿EN SERIO? -dijo llena de felicidad la huerfanita.

-Si, pero sshh!... mira, lo único que tienes que hacer, es hacer unas plegarias especiales.

-¿Ah si? ¿Como cuales? –pregunto ingenua Miho.

-A pues, mira Lo repites quedito y dándote golpes de pecho con una piedra que pese como veinte kilogramos ¿Ok? –dijo Shaina- Solo tienes que rezar que Seiya caiga a tus pies, repitiéndolo dos horas enteras, esas mismas plegarías las repites 8 días seguidos, dicen que da mas resultado si lo haces en medio de un nido de alacranes rojos, los brazos en cruz y tres piedras en cada mano.

-¿Y eso es todo? -preguntó Miho un poco asustada.

-No, y al acabar de rezarla haces tres reverencias mandando un beso rumbo a la casa de algún preferido.

-Oye Shaina, pero en donde vivo no hay alacranes -dijo Miho decepcionada.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes, en el santuario hay muchos.

Mientras en otro lado, los espectros estaban sentaditos como niños buenos en su mesa (osea, en donde estaban algunos dorados y los Ángeles de artemisa), Myu estaba viéndose al espejo y acomodándose sus alitas.

-Mariposón... -refunfuño Radamanthys.

-Me tienes envidia de que mis alitas están súper In! -exclamó Papillon.

-Siempre hay uno en cada reino... hip! –comento Saga- Dos en el nuestro.

-¿Dos? -preguntó Mu.

-Si, Afrodita y Misty.

-¡Oye! –refunfuñó Afrodita- yo no tengo la culpa de que me hicieran tan perfecto y hermoso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Myu se levantó de golpe- Osea, hello! Solo mírate, cero fashion, además esos colores que traes puesto ya pasaron de moda, osea, es el nuevo siglo.

-Ya quisieras bicho raro -refunfuñó Afrodita.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Milo ofendido quien pasaba por ahí, con eso de que todo mundo lo cataloga como el bicho.

-Tu no, el otro bicho –dijo Afrodita- además, osea, pareces marciano.

-¿Marciano? ¿Envidia o coraje? Además, el color dorado ya pasó de moda, eso es setentero. -comentó Papillon.

-¡Es oro, ignorante! -respondió Afrodita.

-¡Osea, me tapo un ojo, me tapo el otro y nada que ver! –exclamó Thesseus quien ya estaba harto de escuchar a los dos afeminados- ¡Osea, cero que ver los 2, son tan corrientes!

-¿Corrientes? ¡Ja! Por favor, nosotros no usamos falditas en vez de armaduras! -respondió Myu.

-Osea, naco, no es una faldita, es una toga ¿Eh? -dijo Odysseus defendiendo- además, nosotros somos Ángeles, venimos de lo mas alto y lo mas In, no de lo mas bajo (Myu) o de lo medio (Afro) –comentó Thesseus literalmente hablando.

-¡Por los dioses, ya callen a estos afeminados! –refunfuñó Minos.

-Maldita la hora en que los conocimos –le siguió Aiacos.

-Me siento... hip!... me siento mal... –decía un Shaka todo pálido.

-Yo también –añadió Sorrento.

-¡Voy a vomitar! -dicho esto, Mu se levantó y se fue como alma que lleva Hades, seguido por Sorrento y al final Shaka.

Los tres mencionados llegaron al... ¿Baño? Pero este estaba ocupado.

-¡Abran! ¡Abran! –decía un Shaka todo histérico.

-¡¿Qué quieren? –abrieron la puerta del baño y para sorpresa de los tres caballeros, era Ikki quien estaba todo despeinado y con besos marcados por toda la cara y junto a él estaba Esmeralda.

-¡Ya me dieron mas ganas de vomitar! –dijo Shaka al ver tal escena.

-¿Qué insinúas Barbie? -exclamó furioso el fénix.

-¡QUE TE QUITES! -Shaka sacó a patadas a Ikki y a Esmeralda y se encerró en este.

-¡Rápido Shaka! –gritó Sorrento.

Sin embargo había una fuentecita cerca de ahí, Mu se dirigió hacia este y empezó a vomitar seguido de Sorrento.

-¡Que asco! -exclamó Esmeralda.

-Quien viera a Mu -murmuró Ikki.

-¡Por Zeus! –exclamó el carnero- todo me da de vueltas.

-¡Ni que lo digas! –respondió Sorrento- siento como si mi estomago estuviera en mi cabeza.

De repente del baño va saliendo Shaka, quien se sujeta del marco de la puerta.

-¡Algo tenía ese ponche! –decía Shaka quien se agarraba la cabeza y estaba mas pálido que de costumbre- siento como si la exclamación de Athena me cayera encima… de nuevo.

Todos miraron el desastre que habían dejado en la fuente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí -murmuró Sorrento y así los tres santos se alejaron de ahí.

-Ikki, mira como dejo el baño el rubio ¿Ahora donde recuperaremos el tiempo perdido? -preguntó Esmeralda toda preocupada.

-Siempre está el Pilar del Atlántico Norte de reserva, no creo que Kanon se moleste –Ikki la tomó de la mano y se fueron de ahí.

Mientras en otro lado.

-¿Todavía te quieres vengar de Hades por andar de mano larga con Hilda? -preguntó Mime a Sigfried que estaba mas enojado que nunca.

-Aun que llevas la de perder, Hades es un dios... –dijo Phenril.

De repente todos voltearon a ver donde estaban las deidades y de nuevo Hades se estaba pasando de listo.

-Uy! ¡Me importa un cacahuate que Hades sea un dios, Hilda es MI novia! -refunfuñó Sigfried quien ahora sin tropezarse antes de dar el primer paso, se dirigió hacia la mesa de las deidades.

-¡Ahora si, la que se va armar! -exclamó Thor.

-¡Yo no se nada! –murmuró Alberich quien se coloco unos lentes oscuros.

-Nosotros tampoco –murmuraron los dioses guerreros quienes también se pusieron gafas oscuras para que según ellos, pasaran desapercibidos.

-¿Se les perdió el sol? Jajajaja –se birló Milo quien pasaba por ahí.

-¡Tu cállate! –respondieron todos al unísono.

Mientras tanto, Sorrento Mu, y Shaka regresaban a sus lugares.

-Yo ahorita los alcanzo, necesito aire fresco –decía Shaka.

-De acuerdo –respondió Mu que, junto con Sorrento se dirigieron a su respectiva mesa.

Pandora a lo lejos vio que Shaka estaba solito y discretamente se levant, mientras que Radamanthys la vio sigilosamente.

-Hola lindo -llegó Pandora a saludar a Shaka.

-Ho.. hola... –respondió un Shaka nervioso.

Mientras en la mesa de los espectros.

-Rada, te la están bajando... -comento Minos.

-¿De que hablas? –preguntó molesto.

-¡No te hagas! –decía Aiacos quien le daba de codazos- si bien que te gusta Pandora.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Rada ya estaba más rojo que un tomate. Pero eso le entretenía a los dos jueces retantes.

-Ay por favor, las fotos, el calendario, el póster de tu cuarto... digo, además cada que te llama, en menos de lo que parpadea ahí estas... –añadió el Juez de Griffo.

-"Pandorita, Pandorita haré lo que tu digas, Pandorita ¿Te llevo un vaso de agua? Por ti Pandorita me aviento al río estigio" -comentó divertido Aiacos.

-¡Jajajajaja! -los espectros rieron.

-¡Déjenme en paz! -refunfuño Rada.

-No te me esponjes mi Rada... ya, aquí entre nos ¿Te gusta Pandora verdad? –preguntó Harpy Valentine.

-¡Suelta la sopa! -exclamo Alraune de Queen.

-Si le gusta, solo se hace pato –comentó Thanatos- ¿Verdad hermano? –volteó a ver a su gemelo, el dios del sueño.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ -Hypnos estaba en el quinto sueño.

-¡Ya viste, otra vez se quedo dormido! –exclamó Minotauro.

-Te dije que le dieras un litro de café pero nunca me haces caso. –murmuró Queen.

-Oigan, es el dios del sueño, no tiene la culpa –defendió Thanatos a su gemelo.

-Exacto, es el dios del sueño... no los sueños del dios -añadió Basilisk.

Mientras tanto, Sigfried había llegado a donde Hilda.

-¡Hilda ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿De que hablas? -preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Quién demonios eres tó? –preguntó Hades molesto.

-¡Sigfried, dios guerrero de Asgard y novio de Hilda! -respondió colérico.

-Sigfried, no me armes un teatrito acá -respondió Hilda quién se cubrió con una mano su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Te hago quedar en ridículo con este pelele? –preguntó Sigfried todo indignado y viendo hacia Hades- ¿Pues sabes que? ¡Hoy dormirás en el sofá!

-En primera Sigfried, no te comportes como si fueras mi esposo y en segunda... ¿Ya te oíste hablar? –refunfuñó Hilda.

De repente, todo ese barullo fue interrumpido por dos cosmos que se acercaban.

-¿Sienten eso? –preguntó (de nuevo) Camus- ¡Antes de que digas algo Dohko, no, no me refiero a tu dolor de reumas!

-¡Oh! ¡Que amargado! –respondió Dohko quien hace puchero y cruza los brazos.

-¡Es un cosmos poderoso!... ¡No esperen! ¡Son dos! -exclamó Saori.

-¡CARIÑO, YA VINE! ... HIP! -dijo una mujer quien venia sosteniendo una botella de Champagne.

-¡Maldita la hora en que la conocí! –murmuró apenado el sujeto que venía acompañado con la mujer.

-¡AY NO! ¡LO QUE FALTABA! –exclamó Saori.

-Saori... hip! ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que era fiesta de disfraces?

-¡¿Qué dijiste Eris? –preguntó ofendida Saori.

-Eso queridita... hip!... Pareces un pastel de merengue mal horneado.

-Vaya, alguien sincero. -Pensó Mu en voz alta.

-¿QUÉ? -exclamó Saori como energúmeno.

-Saori, sabes que es meritita envidia, eres la mas hermosa de todas -dijo Julián.

-Ya lo sabia -respondió Saori.

-¿Y tú que haces acá, Abel? -pregunto Hades.

-Nada, venimos a hacer montón por que nos aburrimos.

**A CONTINUACIÓN, ESCENAS QUE PODRÍAN O NO ESTAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

-Ikki, anda... házmelo –decía Esmeralda.

-¡No! ¡Ya me canse! -respondió el fénix.

-¡Ándale, quiero una vez más! ¡Es excitante! -repitió Esmeralda.

-No, no puedo, es agotador -respondió Ikki.

Esmeralda le hace ojitos.

-Está bien, pero una vez mas y ya.

Ikki empieza a bailar la macarena.

-¡Siiii!

¿QUÉ CREÍAN? USTEDES Y SUS MENTES COCHAMBROSAS.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**BY: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO8: "EL COMPLÓ"**

Todo no iba de lo mejor, después de que los espectros se agarraran de botana al pobre de Rada, a Sigfried se le arrancara el ataque de celos, Eris y Abel llegaran de improviso...

-Bueno, Sigfried... vamos a hablar en otro lado...- Hilda jala a Sigfried y se lo lleva lejos de donde estaban-

Mientras tanto, Eris muy coqueta se acerca a Hades...

-Hola guapo- le guiña el ojo-

Mientras con los Asgardeanos.

-Bueno ¿A ti que te sucede? –pregunto molesta-

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?- refunfuño el dios guerrero- ¿crees que no te estaba viendo? ¿Cómo Hades estaba de mano larga?-

-Ay Sigfried, eres un celoso –respondió Hilda muy natural- ¿Por eso te pusiste así?

-Ah! ¿Entonces como querías que reaccionara? ¿Cómo si nada pasara? –pregunto molesto-

-Que sensible eres, ni pareces hombre- murmuro Hilda- no se que tanto te preocupa... ¿Acaso desconfías de mi?

Mientras en otro lado, Pandora se había acercado a Shaka, ambos entablaron una conversación al parecer agradable...

Mientras con los espectros...

-Ya dejen de molestarme y consíganse una vida social!- refunfuño un molesto Radamanthys-

-Ni aguantas nada –murmuro Lune- solo era broma.

-Además, es obvio que te gusta Pandora- comento Aiacos-

-Es verdad –le siguió Basilisk-

-No me gusta Pandora! –exclamo mas rojo que un tomate Rada-

-Si, lo que digas... –respondió sin mucha importancia Aiacos-

Por otro lado, Aioria estaba mas que encanijado y se encontraba en compañía de Tethys.

-No entiendo por que Marín se pone así! –refunfuño el gatito malcriado-

-Déjala, no vale la pena... además no te valora, sin embargo yo puedo darte mas de lo que ella te da- decía la sirena muy coqueta al mismo tiempo en que lo abrazaba-

En la mesa de las chicas.

-Que sin vergüenza! Ni por tantita decencia Aioria puede disimular su infidelidad! –exclamo mas que molesta Marín-

-Que descaro! –exclamo Eri- querida, no vale la pena ponerte así por un imbécil como Aioria... y ni por ningún hombre!-

-Es verdad, todos son iguales! –le siguió Shunrey-

-Aun que la única ganona aquí fue esmeralda, se coló con ese Ikki y se fueron a hacer sus cochinadas- siguió June-

-Tengo que... hip!... vengarme de Aioria –murmuro Marín-

-¿Pero como lo piensas hacer?- pregunto Shaina un poco preocupada por aquella respuesta-

-Con una... hip!... una cucharada de su propia medicina...- respondió mientras que sonreía maliciosamente-

-Por que presiento que esto no va a ser nada bueno... –se dijo Shaina a si misma-

-Simplemente usare mis encantos y haré que alguno de esos peleles de los caballeros salga con migo y le demostrare a ese canalla que no es el único con su pegue! –dijo Marín mas que segura-

Las demás chicas la apoyaron mientras que Shaina solo se daba un golpe en la frente y movía su cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

-Yo también haré lo mismo para que Shiryu se de cuenta de que es lo que tiene y nunca valora- decía Shunrey-

-Es muy buena idea! Haré lo mismo para que MI Hyoga me reconozca como su novia oficial- decía Eri mas que segura-

-Óyeme Eri, Hyoga no es tu novio! El me anda pretendiendo a mi! –exclamo Flare muy molesta-

-Claro que no, queridita, además tu tienes a tu dios guerrero, ese tal Hagen ¿Confórmate, no?- respondió una molesta Eri-

-A... pues... este... No metas a Hagen en esto! –respondió la rubia (si, Flare) bastante colérica-

-Basta, compórtense como unas damas! –exclamo molesta Shaina-

-Ella empezó! –dijeron al unísono las dos rubias-

Mientras en la mesa de las deidades...

-Oye Eris, no te ves muy bien que digamos –decía Artemisa a la diosa de la discordia al verla un poco pasada de copas-

-Es tu imaginación... hip!..- respondió sin preocupación alguna Eris-

-¿En donde fue la fiesta que no invitaron? –pregunto Julián-

-Mira quien lo dice... hip!... estábamos Abel y yo festejando en mi palacio... hip! Pero estábamos aburridos y vinimos a la fiesta de Pose- respondió Eris-

-Que no me digan Pose!- exclamo furioso Julián-

Hades noto que Abel estaba muy pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo... compadre? Hip! –pregunto Hades-

-Es que presiento que se me olvido algo, pero no se que..- respondió un Abel aun mas pensativo-

En otro lugar muy lejano del mundo marino...

-Auxilio!- exclamo Atlas de Carina detrás de unas rejas-

-Sáquenos de aquí! Llevamos 2 semanas sin comer ni tomar agua T.T- le siguió Jaoh de Lynx -

-A nuestro dios Abel se le olvido sacarnos de aquí y quiero a mi mama ;o; -exclamo Berenice de Coma-

De regreso al mundo marino...

-De seguro no es nada importante... aun que me preocupa que mis guerreros llevan desaparecidos 2 semanas... ¿Dónde estarán? –se preguntaba Abel-

Mientras tanto, con los generales marinos.

-Chale, ya que se termine esta fiesta, los guerreros esos solo manchan el mundo marino- murmuro Bian-

-Pues parece que Sorrento se la pasa de lo bonito y ya hasta hizo amistad –decía Krishta mientras veía que Siren estaba platicando con Mu-

-¿Y que me dices de Isaac? – decía Eo quien veía a Kraken complotando con Hagen en contra de Hyoga-

-Y de Kanon pues ni me sorprende –decía Kaysa- el de por si vivió cuando niño en el santuario, lo lurias es de nacimiento.

Los generales asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Mientras en la mesa de las chicas.

-¿Y ya tienes candidato Marín? –pregunto Flare muy curiosa-

-Pues mira, hip!... tengo en mente a 2 caballeros... –respondió Marín-

-¿Y quienes son? –pregunto Shunrey-

-Pues Shura o Aioros... hip!- respondió Marín-

-Pero Marín! Aioros es el hermano de Aioria y Shura es el mejor amigo de Aioros...- dijo Shaina sorprendida-

-¿Y?- pregunto Marín sin preocupación-

-Pues yo tengo a un caballero en mente, además de tanto que va a rozan ya lo conozco bien y además de cierto modo me atrae... –dijo Shunrey-

-¿Y quien es ese caballero? –pregunto Eri-

-Pues Mascara Mortal- respondió con cierta naturalidad-

Todas al oír aquello miraron espantadas a Shunrey.

-Y me critican a mi por mi gusto hacia Seiya- murmuro Shaina-

-¿Estas segura Shunrey? Digo... es Mascara Mortal... el psicópata oficial del santuario- dijo exaltada Marín-

-Pensé que solo tenias ojos para Shiryu- murmuro Flare-

-Oigan, que este a dieta no implica que no pueda ver el resto del menú –respondió Shunrey sin pena alguna-

-Si tu lo dices o.O –respondió Shaina- ¿Y tu Flare?

-Pues yo tengo pensado un caballero, pero no se si sea buena idea.- dijo Flare insegura-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Eri-

-Camus... -

Todas al oír tal nombre empezaron a ahogarse y toser.

-¿Estas loca! –exclamo June- Camus es el caballero mas serio del santuario y en lo ultimo que pensaría es en andar en amoríos con alguna chica.

-¿Por qué lo dices?... Ah! No me digas que es gay! –murmuro sorprendida Flare-

-NOO! Para nada... que yo sepa –decía insegura June- solo que Camus es demasiado serio, pero si quieres intentar, no te detengo.

-¿Y que me dices de ti June? ¿También te vas a vengar de Shun?- pregunto Shunrey-

-No, con mi látigo es mas que suficiente-

-¿Y tu Eri? –pregunto Shaina-

-Pues aun no se, todos son tan lindos –decía con un suspiro- aun que el escorpioncito me llamo la atención.

-¿Milo? O.O –pregunto Shaina aun mas sorprendida-

-Es un encanto! –decía con otro suspiro-

-¿Estas segura de eso?... hip! –pregunto Marín-

-Claro... ¿O por que lo dicen? –pregunto Eri-

-No, por nada... –dijeron al unísono la cobra y la águila-

-Aun que pensándolo mejor –comento Eri- los gemelitos son muy atractivos...

-¿Cuáles de todos? –pregunto Shunrey-

-Pues hay variedad, están los gatitos vikingos de Asgard, los gemelitos del inframundo y los gemelos del santuario... bueno, Kanon es mitad y mitad- decía Shaina-

-Parece que eso de tener un gemelo esta muy de moda –comento Flare-

-Pues los gemelitos géminis, ese de cabellos blancos esta para chuparse los dedos –decía Eri con otro suspiro-

-Bitch... –murmuro Flare-

-Pues yo seguiré el consejo de Shaina, para que mi Seiya se quede con migo!- decía Miho-

-Pues chicas, manos a la obra!- comento Marín quien a titubeos se levanto de la mesa-

Mientras con los chicos rechazados.

-¿Ahora que les pasa a todas? –pregunto Shiryu bastante confundido-

-Para mi que están en sus días- dijo sin ton ni son el lindo cisne-

-Todo es tu culpa Gansito Marinela- murmuro Hagen todo hecho una furia-

-No fue mi culpa! -refunfuño Hyoga-

-Explica eso de la noche de pasión Hyoga! –refunfuño Isaac-

-Es cierto Hyoga, no me digas que Eri y tu ya lo...- pero antes de que Shun terminara la frase-

-Para nada! Yo no hice nada, solo fue un amigoviazgo con Eri, pero fue hace mucho tiempo! –refunfuño Hyoga-

-Ahora resulta, desde que se inventaron los pretextos... – murmuro Shiryu-

-Es verdad! Yo no hice nada! Soy inocente, no hay pruebas de ello! –exclamo Hyoga-

-Si, si, lo que digas...- murmuro Isaac- no es por nada pero las chicas se ven muy sospechosas-

-¿Por que lo dices? ¿Por qué Shunrey hace mímica que dice "morirás lagartija de alcantarilla"? –pregunto Hagen-

-No me ayudes ¬¬- respondió Shiryu-

-¿Pero por que todas se levantan? –pregunto extrañado Hyoga-

Mientras con Shaka, seguía hablando con Pandora, muy a gusto.

-¿Así que eres la reencarnación de Buda, no? –pregunto Pandora-

-Si, la misma y por ende lo se todo –decía un Shaka confiado-

-¿En serio? Oh que lindo! –decía Pandora emocionada- oye ¿Y por que tienes siempre los ojos cerrados?

-Para no verte mejor... digo, por que guardo un gran poder y si los abro todo a mi alrededor morirá...-

-Mentiroso xD –murmuro milo quien pasaba por ahí (Milo si que esta en todos lados xD)-

-Cállate Milo! –exclamo Shaka- como te decía Pandora, no puedo abrir los ojos..-

-Ándale, abrelos! –decía Pandora-

-No puedo, mi gran poder se expulsaría-

-pero puedes controlarlo ¿O no?-

-Claro... bueno, te mostrare mis ojos... –Shaka poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y Pandora observaba entusiasmada, cuando los abrió de repente un flashaso salió de Shaka haciendo que Pandora cayera al piso-

-Vaya, a eso si le llamo una mirada fulminante –decía Pandora toda flasheada- ¿Es normal que vea lucesitas de colores?

-Lo lamento Pandora! –Shaka la ayudo a levantarse-

-Eres un encanto –decía Pandora quien enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello de Shaka y que este la cargara de brazos- tienes unos ojos hermosos! ... Tengan envidia chicas! -hacia las lectoras fans de Shaka-

Shaka solo estaba como paralizado por el directo comportamiento de Pandora.

-¿Alguna vez te gustaría salir con migo bello rubio de Virgo?- decía Pandora con una sonrisa-

-Este... pues... er...- apenas y pronunciaba sonidos el pobre de Shaka ante el acoso de Pandorita-

-Lo tomare como un si! –esta lo abrazo mas fuerte-

Mientras con los espectros.

-Ahora si mi Rada, ya te la bajaron- comento Minos-

Radamanthys al ver aquella escena donde Pandora esta pegada como una sanguijuela al pobre de Shaka se colerizo.

-¿Pero Que demonios?- exclamo Rada-

-¿Ya vez? Primera etapa: negación, ahora estas en la segunda etapa: celos –murmuro Basilisk-

-¿Y cual es la tercera etapa?- pregunto Aiacos-

-La tercera es "Puedo dejar de ser celoso cuando yo quiera"- respondió Basilisk-

-Oh, tu cállate! No voy a permitir que la copia viviente de Barbie se quede con Pandorita!- exclamo Radamanthys-

-Hombres... –murmuro Queen-

- - - - - - - - -

A CONTINUACIÓN, ESCENAS QUE PODRÍAN O NO PASAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

-o.o-

-o.o-

-O.O-

-O.O-

-XD-

-XD-

-T.T-

-T.T-

-¬¬-

-¬¬-

-Ya basta Kanon! Ya no quiero jugar al espejito! –dicho esto Saga se va molesto-

-Vuelve aquí Saga, no seas mal perdedor xD!-

OK, ESTO SI NO TUVO NINGUN SENTIDO (como si esto lo tuviera -.-)

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DE ANGELA:** Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí un capitulo mas de este fic sin sentido comun xD jejeje lamento el retraso pero la falta de inspiración y tiempo me impidieron subir este capitulo.

Primero que nada gracias por sus reviews que me ayudar a seguir con esta loca historia.

Y bueno, aprovechando quiero patrocinar mi nuevo fic que se llama "Mas que palabras" una historia donde Shaka (MI SHAKA XD Y NO DE PANDORA) es el protagonista, esta historia contiene romance y drama, espero les guste.

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo y nos vemos en el capitulo 10!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis escritores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Cohelo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**BY: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO9: "LA DULCE VENGANZA. "**

Bueno, como en todos los capítulos diré que no hace falta decir lo que sucede en esta fiesta navideña (que parece todo menos eso pero bue...) Pandora estaba acosando al pobrecito de Shaka, Rada al ver esto se pone como energúmeno, las chicas planean, según ellas, vengarse de los insolentes caballeros como ellas le llaman y las deidades... bueno, las deidades ya estaban hasta las chanclas, aun que al parecer, Abel era el único aun con conciencia.

En la mesa de los mencionados.

-Oye Saori, ya en serio... hip!... ¿Por qué viniste disfrazada? –pregunto Eris quien tenia aun en su mano la botella de champagne a medias-

-Eres una... hip... no vine disfrazada para tu información! –refunfuño una ofendida Saori –

-Saori tiene razón –comento hades- hip!... Saori no vino disfrazada-

-Gracias... –dijo sorprendida Saori-

-Vino con su vestido de quince años... ¿Por cierto, cuando los harás?- pregunto Hades-

-Insolentes! –dicho esto, Saori apenas a titubeos se alejo de ahí-

-Que geniecito se carga esa... –murmuro Eris-

-Oye... –decía Hades quien se acercaba a Eris- ¿Algún día te gustaría conocer el inframundo?

-Uy, claro! Me gustaría conocer todo de ti... hip... es decir, el inframundo xD- respondió Eris-

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban en proceso de su maquiavélico plan mientras Shaina solo se había quedado sentada observando.

-Presiento que esto no va a salir nada bien... –murmuro la cobra-

Miho solo se dedicaba a observar a la santa plateada y al mismo tiempo tenia la cabeza inclinada como si fuese tontita (bueno, tontita ya lo es).

-¿Y tu que me ves? –pregunto Shaina-

-Nada, solo estoy aburrida-

-Mira niña... ¿por qué no vas a buscar alacranes rojos? Me comentaron que aquí hay muchos.-

-¿En serio? –dicho esto Miho se perdió en las profundidades del reino marino-

-jeje tonta.. –decía para si, Shaina-

Mientras tanto, Shunrey se acerco sigilosamente a mascara mortal quien estaba parado con su jarra de ponche y cargando su equipo de taxidermia.

-Hola guapo- saludo Shunrey-

-¿Te conozco? –pregunto el cangrejito-

-Soy Shunrey, vivo en rozan... y hasta te he visto como maquillas a Shiryu por las mañanas sin que se de cuenta-

-Ah!... –exclamo como si ya se acordara- ...no-

-Como sea... ¿Y que me cuentas? –decía coqueta mientras se acercaba a mascara y este la veía extraño y se hacia a un lado-

Mientras en la mesa de los chicos rechazados.

-¿Qué hace Shunrey con mascara de la muerte?- exclamo furioso el dragoncito-

-No se de que te sorprendes, todas son iguales, unas pretenciosas... –murmuro Hagen-

-Es cierto, se enojan por nada... –le siguió Hyoga-

-Mejor ni hablen hombres de las nieves que su florecita anda haciendo de las suyas y con... ¿Camus? O.O- decía Isaac-

Mientras la mencionada, Flare va hacia la mesa de los, bueno, del surtido rico, ya que ahí están los espectros, algunos dorados y los Ángeles de Artemisa. La Asgardeana se sienta junto a Camus.

-Hola, ¿Camus, cierto? –decía Flare con una sonrisita-

-Em... si, Camus de Acuario –respondió un poco nervioso al ver a Flare demasiado cerca- ¿Tu eres Flare, no? La hermana de Hilda.

-Para ti soy quien quieras **;D –**

-¿A esta que le pasa? –murmuro Aioros a Shura quien estaba junto-

-Sepa tu ¿Qué esa no quería con Hyoga?- pregunto Shura-

-Pues creo que si... a menos que Camus le haya dado motivos para que Flare le coqueteara de esa manera- comento Aioros-

-Seguramente es eso... –decía mientras movía su cabeza en manera de negación-

-Quien iba a pensarlo..hip.. pensarlo de Camus- comento Saga quien se metió a la conversación-

-Ustedes dejen de andarse secreteando! –refunfuño Camus-

Mientras en la misma mesa...

-Ash, osea, te digo, mis alitas están súper In! –decía Papillon-

-¿Sigues con eso? –pregunto Afrodita- Te podría dar unos consejos de moda, yo soy el mas bello del santuario.

-Pero yo tengo mejor gusto del vestir, queridito –comento Odysseus-

-Osea... nada que ver ¿eh? Por que yo... –pero antes de que Myu dijera algo-

-Ay, ya cállense! –decía Ikarus molesto quien se levanto de ahí y se fue-

Mientras con los espectros que solo ignoraban a los afeminados...

-Y bueno mi Rada ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto Minos-

-Tienes que hacer algo y rápido si no, te van a dar baje –prosiguió Thanatos-

-No se... pero esa copia de Barbie no se saldrá con la suya –refunfuño Rada-

-Eso mero mi Rada –contesto Aiacos- así se habla xD

Mientras con Shaka y Pandora.

-Este... como que se me olvido algo, ahora regreso! –Shaka rápidamente se soltó de Pandora y huyo del lugar-

-No te preocupes mi algodoncito de azúcar, aquí te espero xD –grito Pandora al ver alejarse Shaka- Ay! Es tan guapo! –decía mientras tenia corazoncitos en los ojos.

Mientras que Shaka rápidamente llega a la mesa en donde están los dioses guerreros, se sienta entre Alberich y Mime y se coloca unos lentes oscuros también y una peluca negra con un gorrito de cumpleaños.

-¿Y tu que haces acá?- pregunto Alberich-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo estoy acá? –respondió Shaka- Simplemente soy una ilusión vana que llevan arrastrando de sus vidas pasadas y... -

-No me vengas con eso –refunfuño Mime-

-Ssshh! Ustedes ni me han visto, ni me conocen... –decía Shaka quien mantenía su compostura-

-¿Que te traes? –pregunto Thor-

-¿Yo? Nada, solo quiero convivir con mis amigos los dioses guerreros de Asgard- respondió Shaka-

-Mentiroso... –murmuro Syd-

Mientras tanto, Eri se encontraba observando a Saga y a Kanon, a Saga y a Kanon y no se decidía por uno solo.

-Que difícil decisión! –exclamo para si misma- los 2 son tan bellos!

Mientras con los generales marinos...

-Me aburro! –exclamo Bian-

-Si, me estoy durmiendo- refunfuño Kaysa-

-¿Ya vieron? –pregunto Eo-

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Bian-

-Esa rubia anda ve y ve a Kanon- decía Eo quien veía que Eri andaba observando al general (aun que también a Saga)-

-Oigan, se me ocurrió una idea! –exclamo Krishta-

-¿Idea? –pregunto Kaysa-

-Si, para divertirnos, no se ustedes pero es divertido como es que las copias en serie se pelean- respondió Krishta-

-¿Saga y Kanon? Por que con eso de que hay 3 pares de gemelos acá...- comento Eo-

-Si esos meros, pero bueno, vamos por un poco de diversión –Krishta se levanta de su lugar-

-Ah! Ya entendí... –dijo Bian- esta bien, yo voy con Saga y tu con Kanon-

-Bien- respondió Krishta-

-¿a dónde van? –pregunto Kaysa-

-Ya lo verán... –Krishta se alejo y llego hacia donde Kanon- Hola Kanon, cuanto tiempo de no verte!

-Krishta, convivimos todos los días ¬¬ ...para mi desgracia... –murmuro el dragón marino-

-Bueno, ¿Y que tal la fiesta? –pregunto Krisaor-

-Divertidísima –respondió sarcásticamente Kanon- la verdad es que solo quiero golpear a mi hereje hermano... vengarme!

-Ah pues... no es que me guste andar de chismoso ¿verdad? Pero oí que Saga andaba diciendo cosas de ti... pero no te diré nada por que no soy chismoso-

-Ahora me dices! –refunfuño Kanon-

-Bueno, pues oí bien clarito como es que Saga andaba diciendo que él era mas guapo, era el orgullo de la familia y que tu solo eras su copia pirata...-

-¿Eso dijo! –exclamo furioso-

-Y además... ¿Ves a la chica de allá?-decía mientras señalaba a Eri- pues dice que esa mujer no te haría caso ya que Saga es mas guapo... aun que sean gemelos-

-Eso si que no, ya le demostrare de que estoy hecho –furioso se va a donde Eri-

Krishta solo sonríe maliciosamente y se va a sentar a donde estaba. Mientras que Bian se acerca a saga...

-Oye, ¿Puedo hablar con tigo? –pregunto Bian al gemelo geminiano (dada la redundancia)-

Saga a titubeos se levanta.

-¿Qué quieres?... hip -decía mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de ponche-

-Hola ¿Qué me cuentas? –pregunto Bian-

-¿Para eso hiciste pararme? –refunfuño mientras volteaba a otro lado, pero al hacerlo visualizo a su gemelo- ¿Aun que ahí esta Kanon! –Ahora me las pagara!

-Oye, espera! –exclamo Bian, pero Saga lo ignoro- bueno, creo que funciono el plan, aun que no le dije nada...

Saga se acerco a su hermano.

-Aquí estas Kanon! –refunfuño Saga-

-Largo de acá copia pirata! –exclamo Kanon-

-Voy a acabar con tigo! –exclamo Saga-

-¿Muy creidito no? Pues sabes que, ahora comprendí por que quieres acabar con migo!-

-¿Por qué eres molesto?-

-NO! Por que sabes que soy mas guapo y mejor candidato para cualquier cosa! –exclamo Kanon-

-Oigan... –decía Eri pero no era escuchada ya que los gemelos estaban discutiendo-

-Ja! ¿Acaso tanta agua hay en tu cabezota? Por supuesto que no! Yo soy mejor y soy mas guapo! –refunfuño Saga-

-Claro que no! Y hasta puedo probarlo! Yo tengo mas pegue entre las mujeres! Para que te lo sepas, tengo mi club de fans, solo que es secreto, muy secreto... aun que no conozca a nadie –decía pensativo-

-Eso no es cierto, todos saben que soy el guapo y maduro de la familia!- exclamo Saga-

-A que no! Tu eres el bipolar de la familia! Yo soy el orgullo!- refunfuño Kanon-

-Tu eres la oveja negra!-respondió Saga-

-Oigan...- pero Eri no es escuchada-

-Además ¿cuánto a que esta chica me elige a mi por que soy mas guapo? –exclamo Kanon-

-Todos saben que soy mejor partido! –refunfuño Saga-

-Claro que no! Yo al menos no tengo doble personalidad!- refunfuño Kanon-

-Y yo al menos no le tengo miedo a las arañas! –exclamo Saga-

-No te hagas que tu también les temes... además tu tienes gustos musicales pésimos, eso de oír los éxitos de Pimpinela y Chicoche!- refunfuño Kanon-

-No te hagas que tu te sabes todas sus canciones!- refunfuño Saga-

-Basta, que decida esa rubia que gemelo es mejor! –exclamo Kanon-

-¿A cual eliges? – exclamaron los gemelos al unísono hacia Eri-

-Los 2 son insoportables! –exclamo molesta Eri y se alejo de ahí-

-¿Ya ves lo que hiciste? Ya la asustaste!- exclamo Saga-

-No, el que la asusto fue otro, con solo ver tu carota!-

Mientras en la mesa de los generales.

-¿Saben? Podría ver esto todo el día –decía Bian quien tenia una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y comía-

-Ni que lo digas –respondió Kaysa.

Mientras tanto, Marín paso frente a la mesa de Aioria y lo vio de reojo y molesta se fue de ahí.

-Ahora vera ese imbécil- refunfuño Marín y de dirigió a la mesa del surtido rico- Hola Aioros, hola Shura-

-Hola Marín ¿Cómo sigues? –pregunto Shura-

-No te enojes con Aioria, ya sabemos que es inmaduro pero dale tiempo...- comento Aioros-

-No estoy enojada ¿Quién les contó?- pregunto Marín-

Aioria y Shura solo intercambiaron miradas. Marín solo vio como Aioria la observaba desde la otra mesa y decidió actuar.

-"Bien, ya se a cual de los 2 elegir" –pensó, y sin dudarlo dos veces levanto a Aioros del cuello de las armaduras y lo acerco a su rostro, así plantándole un beso.

(nota de la autora:-O que bárbara!)

Todos los presentes se quedaron mas que boquiabiertos, Aioria al ver esto se quedo como si le hubiera dado un sincope.

(Nota de la autora: Ja! ¿Los deje en suspenso verdad? XD me van a odiar por esto :p)

- - - - - - -

A CONTINUACIÓN, ESCENAS QUE PODRÍAN O NO SUCEDER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

Marín y Shaina se encontraban sentadas, estaban escribiendo algo sobre una mesa.

-Ok, haber, hagamos repetición de las mascotas que se han muerto mientras los tuviste –decía Shaina a Marín- fueron 10 gatos...

-Esos se aventaron de un risco y no cayeron parados...- respondió Marín-

-...8 perros...-

-Esos extrañamente se aventaron a cabo Sounion-

-...9 canarios...-

-Esos se suicidaron azotándose en la casa de Dohko-

-...17 hámsteres...-

-Esos se ahogaron en su botecito de agua...-

-¿Sabes Marín? Te debo felicitar, Aioria es el que ha durado mas xD-

Jajaja ESTO CADA VEZ TIENE MENOS SENTIDO (aun que esto esta basado en hechos reales... no pregunten o.O)

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA DE ANGE:** Hola a todos, lamento el retraso pero la falta de inspiración no me dejaba escribir xD jejeje y bueno, diré que el fic se acerca mas a su final, digo, nada es para siempre, quizás unos 3 capítulos mas y ya.

Bueno, quiero agradecer sus reviews y su aceptación, en verdad no creí que tuviera tanta aceptación y no creí que fuera buena para el sentido del humor ya que a veces mis chistes son tontos jeje.

Pues bueno, es todo por hoy, si tienes alguna duda, comentario o critica constructiva, mandame un R&R

Au Revoir!

**Ah! Y di NO a la piratería de fan fics.**

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."**_


	10. Chapter 10

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**BY: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 10: "PROBLEMAS RESUELTOS... BUENO, CASI. "**

Pues que puedo decir, todo va de guatepeor a guatepesimo, digo, Marín además de que anda medio borracha y vengativa, ahora para demostrarle a Aioria de que estaba hecha, besa a Aioros... Saga y Kanon discuten para ver quien es el mas guapo (¿Por qué no me sorprende? u.uU) y las demás siguen en su plan...

Marín había terminado de besar a Aioros, todos los presentes solo estaban boquiabiertos.

-Madre! Pero que acabo de ver! –exclamo Shura-

-Aioros se lo tenia bien guardadito- murmuro Mu-

Mientras con los rechazados quien también habían visto tal cosa.

-¿Marín y Aioros? –pregunto un sorprendido Shiryu-

-Madre de dios! –exclamo el ganso-

-la que se va a armar! –exclamo Shun-

-¿Qué? –pregunto un ingenuo Seiya-

Mientras tanto Aioros estaba como en total shock, con decirles que ni podía parpadear el pobre, mientras que Marín lo volvió a sentar y sin decir mas, solo se alejo de ahí. Aioria seguía con ese sincope (o al menos parecido)...

Marín se fue de la vista de todos y se fue a sentar detrás del pilar principal, Aioria hecho una furia se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la mesa del surtido rico.

-Óyeme Aioros ¿Cómo pudiste!- refunfuño el gatito, pero el caballito arquero seguía en shock-

-Creo que le dio una parálisis, mira, tiene las pupilas dilatadas- decía Shura quien le pasaba la mano frente a su cara y no respondía- además Marín fue la que lo beso, Aioros no le gusta. ¿verdad Aioros?

-O.O-

-¿Ves? –respondió Shura-

Aioria molesto va a donde esta Shaina sentada.

-Shaina!- exclamo el gatito-

-A mi no me veas, yo no se nada... –dicho esto, Shaina se fue de ahí-

El gato erizado se fue en busca de la pelirroja. Mientras tanto, Pandora estaba en donde Shaka la había dejado.

-Ya se tardo mi algodoncito de azúcar- se decía a si misma- lo iré a buscar –Pandora comenzó su peregrinación por todo el lugar- Shaka, Shakita! ¿Dónde estas bomboncito de vainilla!

Mientras en la mesa de los dioses guerreros...

-¿Bomboncito de vainilla? O.o–preguntaron todos al unísono y voltearon a ver a Shaka quien aun conservaba esa ridícula peluca negra y sus gafas oscuras-

-¿Qué! A mi no me vean! –refunfuño el rubio-

-¿Por qué te escondes de esa chica? ¿Le hiciste algo? –pregunto Alberich-

-Algún motivo le ha de haber dado- le siguió Mime-

-¿Escondiéndome? ¿YOOO? Por supuesto que no ¿Qué les hace pensar que estoy escondiéndome? –pregunto Shaka muy nervioso-

De repente Pandora se acerca a la mesa de los guerreros de Asgard.

-Si pregunta por mi, yo ni existo para ustedes..- Shaka rápidamente se esconde bajo la mesa-

-Hola chicos- saludo Pandora muy amable- por casualidad ¿Han visto a un joven alto, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellera rubia? –

-¿Es un caballero de oro no?- pregunto Syd-

-¿Y se parece al hermano perdido de Barbie, cierto? –le siguió Bud-

-Síganle gatos vikingos –refunfuño Shaka desde bajo la mesa a los gemelos- todos ustedes guerreros de nieve, si dicen algo les juro que no les quedara ninguno de sus 5 sentidos ¿Entendieron?

-Si lo dices en ese tonito, claro –respondió Syd-

-No, no hemos visto a la Barbie caballero por acá- respondió Alberich-

-Oh! Que pena ¿a dónde se abra metido mi terroncito de azúcar? –decía Pandora quien se alejo de ahí-

Shaka salió de la mesa y vio si el peligro había pasado.

Todos miraron asesinos a Shaka.

-¿Qué!- exclamo el rubio-

Pandora seguía buscando hasta llegar a donde estaba Shion y Dohko.

-Perdonen ¿Han visto a Shakita? –pregunto una inocente Pandora-

-¿Shaka? ¿Para que lo quieres? –pregunto Dohko-

-Es que, quedamos en que íbamos a tener una cita y no se donde esta :( -decía una triste Pandora-

-¿Y no encuentras a Shaka? –pregunto Shion sorprendido- eso no es de hombres, alejarse de sus compromisos así como así! u.u

-Que escándalo! –exclamo Dohko-

-No te preocupes jovencita, nosotros encontraremos a Shaka- decía Shion mientras le daba de palmaditas en su cabeza a Pandora-

-Gracias :) –decía Pandora con una sonrisa inocente (Ja! Y Saga no es bipolar)

Y hablando del rey de roma, Saga y Kanon seguían discutiendo.

-Ya me hartaste Kanon! –a Saga se le pusieron mas blancos los cabellos y los ojos mas rojizos-

-Te crees mucho por usar tu vocezota!- exclamo Kanon-

-Es puritita envidia! –exclamo Saga- Grrr... ya te la ganaste... GALAXIAN EXPLO...—pero saga fue interrumpido por Julián quien andaba muy feliz y jarra-

-ES HORA DEL.. HIP... DEL PASTEL!- decía Julián-

-Mordida, mordida! –decía hades, pero todos lo miraron raro- ¿QUÉ!

-PASTEL! –decían al unísono los gemelos maravilla olvidándose totalmente su discusión y echando carreritas se sentaron en la mesa del surtido rico-

Mientras tanto mascara solo veía raro a Shunrey quien esta no dejaba de hablar o hacerle preguntas.

-Permíteme tantito... –mascara agarro del brazo a Shunrey y se dirigió hacia Shiryu-

-¿Shunrey? ¿Mascara? –pregunto un sorprendido dragón-

-Tu, lagartija bigotona, te la regreso, se te perdió –decía mientras le daba a Shunrey-

-¿Cómo que te la regreso! –exclamo furiosa Shunrey-

-Yo se que soy encantador y guapo, pero no eres mi tipo- respondió mascara quien se fue de ahí- (N/A: Mascarita, tu si eres mi tipo, bombonzote, cuanta carne y yo chimuela xD... ejem... lo siento n.n! pero es que Cancercito es MIO)

-Pero hay un dios que todo lo ve! –exclamo Shunrey-

-Te corrijo, aquí hay 6 dioses y los 6 sirven para 2 cosas, para nada y para lo mismo –murmuro Isaac-

-No es momento –exclamo Shiryu- Shunrey ¿Qué hacías con mascara?-

-¿Qué, que hacia? Pues... yo... mascara me gusta ¿Sabes? –respondió molesta-

-Uuhhh!- dijeron los presentes-

-Cállense! –refunfuño Shiryu- ¿Te gusta ese psicópata! –pregunto decepcionado- pero... pero... no te puede gustar!

-¿Y por que no! –exclamo Shunrey-

-Por que tu me gustas... –murmuro bajito Shiryu y con unos leves rubores-

-¿Te gusto?... ¿TE GUSTO! ¿DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS HASTA AHORITA LO DICES? Eres un idiota!- exclamo Shunrey-

-Mujeres, nada les parece.. –murmuro Hagen-

-Pretenciosas...- le siguió Hyoga-

-Ustedes ni hablen que no valoran lo que tienen, así que , par de retrasados (a Hyoga y Hagen) si no hacen nada con Eri y Flare, van a terminar con Camus y Milo!- exclamo Shunrey-

-Se los dije.. –murmuro Isaac-

-Cállate!- exclamaron la yegua octadrupeda y el ganso-

-Con Camus no!- exclamo Hagen-

-Flare! –Hyoga se dirigió hacia la mesa del surtido rico en donde estaba Flare-

-Oye, tu chica es Eri!- refunfuño Hagen quien fue tras de él-

-T.T ¿por qué todos tienen a alguien a quien querer y yo no?- pregunto Isaac mas triste que nunca-

-Podrías intentar conocer a la hermana de Seiya –decía un Shun inocente-

-¿Y por que mi hermana?- pregunto el caballito-

-¿La hermana de este retardado? Yo paso...- murmuro Isaac-

Pero de repente va llegando Seika.

-Seiya, te he estado buscando! –decía la pelirroja, Isaac se quedo en la baba al verla-

-Hola preciosa ¿Quieres platicar un rato? –decía Isaac-

-mmhh... OK n.n- respondió amable, ambos se fueron de ahí-

De repente va llegando June

-Pequeño Shun, vamos a comer pastel –June toma de la mano a Shun y se lo lleva a la mesa del surtido rico-

-¿Entonces te gusto? –pregunto emocionada Shunrey-

-Pues si, pero como te enojas a cada rato, no te lo podía decir...-respondió el dragón-

-Oh, que lindo! –Shunrey jala a Shiryu del cuello de las ropas y le da un beso-

Mientras tanto, ahora Shaina va llegando e ignora a los tortolitos y se lleva a Seiya del lugar.

-Vente, vamos a sentarnos a donde están los demás- decía Shaina quien con Seiya fueron a la mesa del surtido rico-

Mientras tanto, Eri después de soportar a las replicas en serie, decide buscar a su plan B, osea Milo.

-Hola- dice sonriente la rubia hacia el escorpioncito-

-Woola- decía un pícaro Milo-

-Mira, voy a ir al grano ¿Quieres tener una cita? –pregunto la rubia-

-Claro!- respondió el escorpioncito entusiasmado-

Mientras tanto, Hyoga y Hagen van llegando a la mesa del surtido rico y vieron que Flare no paraba de hablar con Camus.

-Flare! He venido por ti!- exclamo Hyoga-

-No, yo te convengo mas!- refunfuño Hagen-

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Camus-

-Claro que no, yo soy el mejor –respondió Hyoga-

-Eso no es verdad... maestro Camus, mire a Hyoga, me esta molestando! –refunfuño Hagen-

-Camus no es tu maestro, es MI maestro!-respondió Hyoga-

-Y vamos de nuevo --U –murmuro Camus- Haber muchachitos atolondrados ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Lo que pasa maestro Camus, es que Hyoga cree que tiene el derecho de tener todo, y no!- explico Hagen-

-Que Camus no es tu maestro! –exclamo Hyoga- es MI maestro y deberías tener mas autoestima, aun que yo soy el mejor-

-Maestro!- refunfuño Hagen-

-Los 2 se comportan como niños chiquitos! –exclamo Flare-

-No es cierto! –respondieron al unísono Hagen y Hyoga- Oye! No repitas lo que digo... lo hiciste de nuevo!

-Basta! Cállense y siéntense!- exclamo Camus, de nuevo los 2 obedecieron mientras que Camus empezaba a sermonearlos y Flare solo asentía con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, los sirvientes marinos comenzaron a repartir el pastel y todos emocionados comenzaron a comer cuando de repente...

-OH POR DIOS! –exclamo Seiya levantándose de su silla-

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?- pregunto una Shaina preocupada-

-MARÍN BESO A AIOROS!-

Todos solo se fueron para atrás (caída en masa al estilo anime).

-Idiota...- murmuro Shura-

- - - - - - - - - -

A CONTINUACIÓN, ESCENAS QUE PODRÍAN O NO A APARECER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

-Oh! Por dios! Afrodita, sácala, sácala ya!- exclama Milo-

-Espérate, un poco mas...ah! ya casi!- exclamaba el caballero de Piscis-

-No voy a aguantar... ah! Ah! Oh por dios!-

-Ya, ya mero!-

-Rápido, rápido! Duele, duele!-

-Ya va, Ya te la saco!-

-Ya, oh! oh!-

-Y listo! –exclamo feliz el chico de piscis- Ay Milo, eres un llorón-

-Oye, una espina en el dedo duele mucho T.T-

Jajaja SOY UNA NACA xP pero que mal pensados XD

CONTINUARA 

**Nota otra vez de la hermana de esta desquiciada osease yo merita Kiiandy:** solo keria decir ke este cap me gusto mucho jajajajajajajajajajajajaja el final Seiya es un tronco (dicese de la persona con retraso mental XD) y lo ultimo el podría o no pasar ke naca te has vuelto Xp vas de mal en peor, sigan leyendo este fic y manden rw... por cierto n.n yo también tengo fics no son de risa pero son buenos, modestia aparte jajajajajajaja bueno sigan leyendo y no se pierdan los cap finales del fic del día de la candelaria Jajajajaja XD... besitos

**NOTA DE ANGE:** de nuevo mi sosa hermana metiendo mano en donde no debe, en fin, a los locos hay que tratárseles con cariño jojojo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que en lo personal, es el que me ha gustado mas, ya que tiene mas tonterías incluidas Jajaja y también quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, en verdad mil gracias!

Pues bien, no tengo aclaraciones por el momento, así que nos vemos en el Cap 11. Au Revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Cohelo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**BY: ÁngelaMort**

**PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO NO. 11: "UNA PROBADITA DE PASTEL"**

Todo no iba de lo mejor, después del teatrito que había armado Aioria, Pandora seguía buscando a su "bombincito de azúcar", osease, Shaka. Y Seiya después de mil horas se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto.

-Mira a Pandora –decía Aiacos quien comía tan a gusto su pastel- anda busca y busca al mas cercano a Legolas-

-Ya haz algo ¿O vas a dejar que un caballerucho te la gane?- pregunto Minos-

-¿Saben chicos? Tienen razón, no dejare que ese bueno para nada me gane a Pandorita- respondió Rada-

-A si se habla! –respondieron todos-

-Le demostrare que soy el mejor! –dijo Rada-

-Eso!- respondieron los espectros-

-¿Y como le vas a hacer?- pregunto Lune-

-No lo se... –respondió Rada-

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los dioses guerreros, Shaka solo miraba a todos lados un poco nervioso, cuando de repente Shion apareció detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta.

-Este... Shaka...- llamo Alberich-

-Ssshh... no digas mi nombre en alto -decía Shaka-

Shion dio indicaciones de que no dijeran nada y le toco el hombro a Shaka...

-No molesten! –Shaka se volteo y se quedo en shock cuando vio quien era, Shion estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y sonando su pie en el piso- Pa... patriarca... ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Shaka ¿Por qué traes esa ridícula peluca? –pregunto Shion-

-Pues yo... es la moda, maestro- decía con una sonrisita cínica-

-Shaka, me entere de que andas escondiéndote de esa chiquilla del inframundo ¿Es cierto?-pregunto Shion-

-No patriarca, si hasta la duda ofende... –respondió el rubio-

-No puedes esconderte de tus responsabilidades, en este momento vas con Pandora y le pides disculpas-

-Pero maestro...-

-¿Me desobedeces?-

-u.u no maestro- Shaka se quito esa peluca y cabizbajo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pandora-

En ese momento llego Dohko.

-Mira Shion, pastel de chocolate! –exclamo emocionado-

-¿Pastel? Yo quiero pastel! –Shion se fue junto con Dohko, los guerreros solo se vieron extrañados entre ellos.

-¿Esos son los caballeros mas antiguos y sabios? –pregunto Mime-

-Con razón el santuario esta patas arriba – comento Phenril-

Mientras tanto, Tethys se dirigió con sus demás compañeros.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Bian-

-Ese Aioria... la amazona esa le armo un escandalito y ahora el leoncito fue tras de ella- decía un poco decepcionada-

-¿Y que piensas hacer, queridita? –pregunto Krishta-

-Conseguirme otro que si este disponible –Tethys vio de reojo a los invitados y vio que Ikarus estaba solito sentado en una de las mesas- mhh...

Mientras tanto, Aioria fue tras Marín quien esta estaba detrás del soporte principal, estaba sentada y sollozaba un poco. Aioria al verla ya no se sentía tan enojado...

-Marín...- hablo el chico quien se acercaba a esta-

Marín al escuchar a Aioria solo se levanto para irse de ahí pero.

-Marín, espera...- suplico el gatito-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no estabas con la cabellos de escoba? –refunfuño Marín-

-Ni me reclames que tu besaste a Aioros! –le respondió Aioria-

-Lo hice para darte... hip!... darte celos ¿Contento? Sin embargo tu eres un cínico! –refunfuño Marín, Aioria se quedo callado- Así que déjame en paz de una buena vez!

Marín se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí pero...

-Espera...-dijo el gatito, Marín se detuvo en seco- Perdóname... tienes razón, no se que me sucedió... soy un idiota.

-Si, eres un idiota –comento Marín-

-Ya en serio Marín...- murmuro Aioria-

-Pues te estoy hablando en serio ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te bromeaba?- respondió sarcástica-

-Bueno, ya, perdóname- decía el gatito cabizbajo- no te cambiaria por nadie, eres la chica de mis sueños y quiero estar con tigo-

(lectores: aaahhhh)

Marín con su rostro serio se acerco a Aioria y se paro frente a él y sin pensarlo 2 veces lo beso., segundos después...

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Aioria sorprendido-

Marín le sonrió perversamente y lo pego contra la pared, cuando estaba a punto de besarlo otra vez, una puerta que estaba ahí en el pilar se abrió (no pregunten de donde salió la condenada puerta) y se asomo Ikki quien tenia besos marcados por toda la cara y estaba mas despeinado que de costumbre.

-Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, no dejan concentrarme!- refunfuño Ikki-

Ikki cerro la puerta, Marín y Aioria solo intercambiaron miradas de extrañados.

Shaka se acerco a Pandora, este al verlo se emociono y se agarro de su brazo.

-Shakita ¿Dónde habías estado?- pregunto Pandora-

-Yo, pues... fui... bueno... yo...- tartamudeaba el rubio-

-Eso no importa n.n vente, vamos a comer pastel de chocolate!- Pandora jalo a Shaka a la mesa del surtido rico y ambos se sentaron entre Radamanthys y Aiacos, Pandora estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Los espectros solo le dirigieron miradas asesinas a Shaka, este se puso un poco tenso y se coloco unas gafas oscuras para, según él, pasar desapercibido-

Mientras tanto, mascara llegaba a la mesa del surtido rico.

-Hola, ya mero se acaba el ponche ¿Alguien quiere ponche?- pregunto el cangrejito-

-Si, dame un poco para que haga reaccionar a Aioros, lleva ya mas de 10 minutos así, y si sigue así se le secaran los ojos –comento Shura mientras volteaba a ver al caballito arquero quien seguía en shock-

Mascara le sirvió un poco de ponche y se lo dio a Shura. La cabrita de los montes hizo que Aioros se tomara todo el ponche de un trago, Aioros en ese momento reacciono y unos leves rubores aparecieron en su rostro.

-(eructo) Perdón... hip! –comento Aioros-

-¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?- pregunto Shura-

-Shura... hip! Te quiero amigo –dicho esto, Aioros abraza al mencionado-

-Me lleva... –murmuro Shura- ya se puso pesado, ya no me lo podré despegar-

-Pues ahora te aguantas –murmuro mascara-

Mientras tanto, Sigfried había vuelto a la mesa de los dioses guerreros con una sonrisita mas que tonta.

-Sigfried ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunto Thor-

Pero Sigfried andaba mas que en las nubes.

-Trae una cara de idiota...-murmuro Phenril-

-¿De que te sorprendes? Esa cara ya la traía de nacimiento –respondió Alberich-

-Ya los oí ¿eh? –reacciono Sigfried-

-¿Y que paso? ¿Le diste su merecido a Hades? –pregunto Mime-

-Pues así que digamos, que le di su merecido, no, pero Hilda me demostró que a mi me prefiere, además Hades ahora anda de mano larga con Eris- comento Sigfried-

-Ese dios es un quisquilloso –murmuro Syd-

En ese momento los generales marinos se acercaron a la mesa de los dioses guerreros y se sentaron.

-¿Se les perdió algo? –pregunto Bud hacia los mencionados-

-¿Qué hacen acá? –pregunto Alberich-

-Pues no mucho ¿Y ustedes? –respondió Kaysa-

-Estamos aburridos –murmuro Krishta-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que se sienten en NUESTRA mesa? –pregunto Sigfried-

-Pues nada, pero ya vez, misterios de la vida...- comento Bian-

Regresando a la mesa del surtido rico, Camus seguía sermoneando a Hyoga y a Hagen.

-...Y es por eso que nunca deben revolver sulfato de sodio con peroxido, la ultima vez que lo hice, Milo se quedo pelón...- hablo Camus-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver en todo esto? O.O–pregunto Hagen-

-Ahora comprendo por que Milo lucia una calva tan brillosa...- comento Hyoga-

-Y pensar que se dio cuenta hasta el día siguiente- murmuro Mu quien había escuchado todo-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Sorrento-

-Si, con decirte que todos los del santuario le firmamos la calva y el ojete de mascara mortal le pego estampillas postales y le apodó "la pelona"-respondió Mu-

-Acéptalo, esa vez fue muy divertido –comento mascara quien seguía ahí-

Mientras ahí mismo, los gemelos simpatía les habían servido pastel, pero Saga vio el pedazo de Kanon y lo comparo con el suyo.

-Oye, tu tienes mas chocolate en tu pastel que yo!- refunfuño Saga-

-Pero tu pedazo es mas grande que el mío! –refunfuño Kanon-

-Eso no es cierto! –Exclamo Saga-

-Claro que si! –respondió Kanon-

-Eres un pelele Kanon! –exclamo saga-

-Ya me cansaste copia barata! Toma pastel! –dicho esto, Kanon le embarro el pastel en la cara de su gemelo-

-¿Con que con esas nos vamos , eh? –exclamo saga mas que furioso- Pues comete esto! –pero antes de que Saga embarrara a Kanon, este lo esquivo así embarrando a Shura quien tenia a Aioros como sanguijuela-

-Saga! –exclamo molesto la cabra de los montes- Toma! –Shura le avienta el pastel a Saga el cual, accidentalmente le cae a Kanon- oops! Me fallo la puntería!

-Shura eres un tonto! –exclamo Kanon quien tomo el pastel de Mu y se lo aventó, pero Shura lo esquivo y le cayo a Rada-

-Imbécil! –exclamo Rada todo embarrado de pastel-

-¿Con que quieren comenzar una nueva guerra santa, no? –exclamo Aiacos furioso-

Rada tomó su pastel con intenciones de regresársela a Kanon (que de por si ya se tenían odio mutuo) pero se volteo así dándole a Shaka.

-Oye! –refunfuño Shaka todo embarrado de pastel-

-Te lo mereces! –exclamo Rada- ):D

-Kanon ¿Por qué agarras mi past...? –exclamo Mu quien no termino lo que iba a decir ya que un pedazo de pastel le cayo en la cara-

-Buena puntería! –exclamo Thanatos a Minos-

-Sabia que aun la tenia :D- decía Minos-

-Ahora me las pagara! –Mu tomo el pastel de Camus y se lo aventó a Minos, quien esquivo el ataque cayéndole a Pandora-

-¿Pero que...!-exclamo Pandora llena de pastel-

Y así todos empezaron una nueva guerra santa o el renacimiento de la guerra de los pasteles...

-Miren! Vamos a entrarle! –decía Syd emocionado-

-Waaza! –exclamo Bud-

Y así los guerreros de Asgard y las marinas también le entraron a la guerra pastelera, incluyendo los santos de bronce que les encantaba armar jaleo en donde hubiera. Así todos se fueron contra todos.

Mientras las deidades que ahora si, oficialmente estaban hasta las chanclas...

-Hip!... estos cabasheros... hip! Cabasheros de hoy, tan traviesos –decía Saori quien era cargada de caballito por Julián-

-Vámonos linda... hip!... linda Saori! -comento Julián-

-Hoy si te doy tu... hip!... tu noshe buena mi Julián!- respondió Saori-

Ambas deidades se fueron a titubeos del lugar, mientras que Hades y Eris también habían simpatizado y sin decir nada, los 2 se fueron, Abel por otro lado se había quedado dormido e Hilda estaba horrorizada por todo lo que sucedía.

Shion y Dohko se acercaron al lugar del zafarrancho.

-¿Pero que demonios? –exclamo Shion-

-Los jóvenes de hoy, tan alocados, en mis tiempos ... bla... bla...-comenzó Dohko-

Mientras tanto en el barullo, se escucharon insultos y demás cosas...

-Yo el gran patriarca! –se escucho decir de Saga-

-Callen al tonto con cara de pescado del patriarca! –se escucho decir la voz del carnerito-

-MU!- Exclamo Shion mas que ofendido-

-Usted no maestro, el otro patriarca! –respondió Mu-

-Pero que barbaridad! –exclamo Dohko- Shiryu! SHIRYUUUUUUUU! –exclamo Dohko y jaló a alguien de los cabellos que pasaba por ahí quien estaba lleno de pastel-

-Auch! ¿Esta loco? Yo no soy la lagartija bigotona, yo soy Bian de Caballo Marino!- exclamo furioso la marina-

-Ah, lo siento... –lo aventó lejos de ahí- ¿Dónde estas Shiryu!

-Mu! MUUU! –exclamo molesto Shion y agarro del cuello a alguien que pasaba por ahí- Mu ¿Qué significa esto!

-Yo no soy Mu, yo soy Mime! –exclamo-

-Ah, perdón...- se disculpo Shion quien aventó lejos de ahí al dios guerrero-

Todo siguió como era de esperarse, Aioros, Shura, Orfeo, Minos, Aiacos y Minotauro estaban de un lado (sabrá dios por que 2 santos están mezclados con los espectros), Saga y Kanon se estrangulaban mutuamente, Mu, Shaka, Sorrento, Pandora, mascara mortal, Camus, Milo y Afrodita complotaban en contra del equipo de Aiacos, Radamanthys, Hypnos (quien se dedicaba a dormir) Thanatos y Shun (sabrá dios que hace ahí), Hagen, Isaac y Hyoga se agarraban a pellizcos y manotazos, Aldebarán, Mime, Syd, Bud, Thor, Sigfried y Alberich se le fueron encima a Bian, Kaysa, Krishta y Eo con el pretexto de la revancha de la pasada guerra en Asgard. Cerca de ahí, estaban Odysseus, Thesseus, Ikarus y Myu escondidos detrás de una mesa que usaron como fuerte, en eso Seiya cae volando ahí.

-Oigan! –exclamo Ikarus- no avienten porquerías!

-Oye! –exclamo el burrito halado-

-Seiya parecerá cuchitril, pero no es para que le digas porquería! –exclamo Seika a lo lejos, quien estaba con las demás chicas detrás de otra mesa que usaron como escudo-

-Ya me colmaron... –murmuro Shion- BASTA! –la voz del santo retumbo por todo el lugar así quedando paralizados los caballeros.

Mientras tanto, Marín y Aioria salieron detrás del pilar principal agarrados de la mano, pero quedando sorprendidos por todo el desastre.

-¿Pero que paso aquí? –pregunto Aioria-

-Como ves, jugando "pégale la cola al burro" –comento sarcástico Shiryu-

Mientras tanto todos voltearon a ver donde estaba Seiya y Shura le daba una patada en el trasero.

-¿Qué me ven? –exclamo la cabra de los montes-

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo...-decía Shion quien se daba una palmada en la frente y movía su cabeza en modo de desaprobación-

-A que si... –respondió Dohko-

- - - - - - - -

**A CONTINUACIÓN, ESCENAS QUE PODRÍAN O NO SUCEDER EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO...**

Los caballeros dorados se encontraban en un edificio de 20 pisos y Ángela (osease, yo la autora), estaban en una sala de juntas.

-Caballeros... –decía seriamente- el fin esta muy cerca!

-AAAAHH! El fin! –decía Seiya histérico quien empezó a correr como loco en círculos para después lanzarse por la ventana al estilo salto del tigre-

-IDIOTA! –exclamo la autora- ME REFERIA AL FINAL DEL FIC!

En otro lugar lejos de ahí...

-Hijo! –decía Mufasa quien estaba frente a Simba- Yo... yo... yo soy tu padre!-

-Osea, Hello! ¿Acaso me viste la cara de idiota? por dios, ya sabia que eres mi padre, tan solo míranos! –exclamo el pequeño Simba- no recalques lo obvio!

En otro lugar...

-Definitivamente, Inuyasha se equivoco de caricatura- decía un Miroku quien salía de la casa de Aries-

-No tenemos de otra, tenemos que derrotar a la patriarca Kikyou- respondió Sango-

-Oigan ¿Lo que esta allá no es un Jedi? o.o–pregunto Kagome-

-No! ay Kagome, es un Sith! –respondió Shippou-

-Mi vida pierde cada día mas el sentido común T.T –murmuro Miroku-

Lejos de ahí...

-Papi, me prometiste que íbamos a ir hoy de pesca- decía un Harry Potter triste-

-Esta bien mi pequeño mongol, vamos de pesca n.n –respondió Voldemort quien vestía unas ridículas ropas campiranas-

-Wii, eres el mejor papi n.n- respondió Harry con una sonrisa-

OK, ESTO JAMÁS SUCEDERÁ (aun que tratándose de Ángela, nada me sorprendería -.-U) SIN EMBARGO, ESTO YA ES CASI EL FINAL...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**NOTA DE ANGE:** Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno, como sabrán este es el penúltimo capitulo, ah que triste, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado este capi que esta de dementes.

Les quiero agradecer sus reviews, en verdad, mil gracias por leer esta historia y por tomarse un tiempo para escribir sus comentarios, en serio GRACIAS DE CORAZON.

Pues bueno, por el momento eso es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quieres conocer por vía msn a esta autora loca, escríbeme un R&R o checa mi msn en mi profile! Nos vemos en el cap final! Au revoir!

(Por cierto, esto va para Lady-Grayson: ya te mande a mascarita hasta con moño de regalo incluido junto con los pañales que me pediste, pero después me lo mandas ¿Eh? Y lo cuidas mucho en tu fic, si no... pues no se como le vaya a hacer y aun q sean mas ustedes como guardaespaldas, me lo rapto junto con Hyoga en uno de esos fan attacks yo pasando desapercibida :p xD)

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**FIESTA NAVIDEÑA**

**BY: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO FINAL NO.12: "UN BELLO AMANECER"**

Una nueva guerra santa se había dado en el mundo marino entre los guerreros de Asgard, los santos de Athena, los espectros de hades, los Ángeles de Artemisa y las marinas de Poseidón. Pero Shion había intervenido en el zafarrancho.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?- pregunto Shion molesto-

Todos los presentes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y solo se escucharon cosas como... aquí no paso nada... el empezó... Kanon tuvo la culpa... saga es odioso (comentarios proporcionados por las replicas en serie)... la guerra de pastel es sana... waaza! (comentario proporcionado por Bud) entre demás pretextos.

-Silencio!- exclamo Dohko- a ver, tu Shiryu, di que paso!

-Ay si, escoge a Shiryu por que es su alumno –refunfuño mascara-

-Cierto, le da preferencia... –le siguió Shaka-

-Ustedes cállense! –exclamo Dohko- Entonces que hable Mu!

-Ay si, Mu por que es alumno de su mejor amigo –refunfuño Afrodita-

-Ash! Nada les parece ¬¬ -refunfuño Dohko-

-Basta! –exclamo Shion- Mu, explica que paso aquí!

-Pues vera maestro, Kanon me arrebato mi delicioso y esponjadito pedacito de pastel de chocolate y Minos me aventó en la cara pastel u.u –respondió Mu-

-Lo hice por que Saga me estaba molestando! –exclamo Kanon-

-Pero tu empezaste a embarrarme de pastel! –exclamo Saga-

-Lo hice por tu bien, la mascarilla de pastel sirve para quitarte el acne que tienes en la cara –comento burlón Kanon-

-¿A quien le dices que tiene acne, copia chafa!- dicho esto, Saga enfadado se va contra su hermano y lo empieza a estrangular-

-Basta! –volvió a exclamar Shion-

-El empezó! –exclamaron al unísono las replicas en serie-

-Y cállense –exclamo Dohko- a ver, Aioros!-

-Hip! ¿Sho que? –pregunto Aioros-

-Dime! –exclamo Dohko-

-Meeeee –respondió Aioros- xD jajajaja

-¬¬-

-Todo fue culpa del cejón ese que él me aventó el pastel! –exclamo Shaka quien señalaba a Rada-

-Lo hice por que te lo merecías, hermano perdido de Legolas! –le respondió Rada-

-Repite lo que dijiste!- exclamo Shaka-

-Es cierto, te lo merecías! –exclamo Aiacos- eso de bajarle a la novia a Rada, que mal...

-Muy, muy mal...- le siguió Alraune-

-No se de que demonios me hablan! –exclamo furioso Shaka-

-Ay pero que insoportables! –exclamo Alberich-

-Caballeros del santuario y espectros tenían que ser –comento Mime-

-Miren, ustedes mejor ni hablen que son de lo peor! –exclamo Krishta a los Asgardeanos-

-Nunca creí conocer a caballeros tan encimosos! –exclamo Kaysa- bueno si, los del santuario..

-Óyeme tu cara de pescado! –exclamo Hilda a Kaysa- Asgard es una tierra de guerreros distinguidos y educados...

-Bien dicho amorcito! –exclamo Sigfried quien también estaba embarrado de pastel de pies a cabeza-

-Tu cállate! –respondió Hilda-

-Hilda tiene razón, los caballeros de Asgard somos los mas lindos y tranquilos... ya que al menos no nos embriagamos como ciertas personas...- decía Alberich mientras veía a los generales marinos y los santos dorados- o como ciertas deidades...

-Oye, nosotros no somos unos briagos como los del santuario, Sorrento a veces se comporta como retrasado pero es su estado normal! –exclamo Isaac-

-Oye! –exclamo el mencionado-

-Nos tienen envidia, seremos lo que digan pero eso no quita que siempre los superemos en poder –respondió Saga quien aun tenia esos ojos rojizos y cabellos blancos que estaban debajo de todo ese pastel embarrado-

-Me disculpas pero me perdonas! –exclamo Minos- Nosotros somos los mas poderosos, osea, hello!

-Habla por ti mismo Minos...- murmuro Kanon-

-Te oí!-

-Hablan los que fueron derrotados por esos debiluchos y pobres diablos! –decía Shura mientras señalaban a los chicos de bronce-

-Oye! –exclamaron los 4 presentes-

-Osea... OSEA... OOOSSSSEEEEAAAA! Nooo, cero, cerisimo que ver, osea, todos son tan pero tan prosaicos!- exclamo Odysseus quien tenia sus ropas impecables-

-Si, osea son guardianes de las deidades mas importantes y tan solo mírense, osea, cero fashion! –exclamo Thesseus-

Ikarus al oírlos hablar solo se tapo la cara con su mano.

-No los conozco... –murmuro para si el pelirrojo-

Y así de nuevo todos empezaron a hablar en bola y discutiendo por el asunto...

-Y vamos de nuevo –murmuro Shion- SILENCIO!

Todos se callaron y Seiya fue el único que siguió hablando..

-... el patriarca en sus noches libres se pone medias para niña...-

-Seiya! –exclamo un Shion de nuevo ofendido-

-Patriarca! –respondió de igual manera el burro-

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas en el santuario...- refunfuño Shion-

-Bueno, es mas que suficiente! –exclamo Hilda- Dioses guerreros, vámonos de aquí!

Los mencionados fueron salieron de donde estaban y todos estaban embarrados de pastel de pies a cabeza.

-Luego le seguimos ganso de las nieves –refunfuño Hagen a Hyoga-

Flare salió de donde estaba y llego a donde Hyoga.

-Nos vemos luego Hyoga –Flare le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Hagen al ver esto le hizo señas a Hyoga de que seria pajarraco muerto muy pronto. Mientras que Hyoga mantenía una sonrisa idiota.

-Bien Alberich, guíanos! –exclamo Hilda-

-Yo no soy Alberich, yo soy Phenril –

-Bueno... entonces Mime, vamos!- repitió Hilda-

-No soy Mime, soy Alberich-

-Llegando se me dan un baño! –exclamo Hilda y se fueron de ahí-

-Nosotros también ya nos vamos, quien sabe en donde quedo Artemisa –dijo Thesseus-

-Si, regresemos al Olimpo, quede en que iba a tener una partida de pokar con Perseo... –comento Odysseus-

-Hasta nunca, prosaicos! –exclamaron los 2 Ángeles pero en eso todos los presentes les lanzaron pastel-

Ikarus por otro lado se acerco a su hermana.

-Pues bueno hermanita, te cuidas y nos veremos luego –Ikarus le dio un abrazo a Marín-

-De acuerdo Touma- respondió Marín-

-Nos vemos cuñao! –se despidió Ikarus de Aioria- y si le vuelves a hacer algo a mi hermanita, te las veras con migo ¬¬

Dicho esto, Ikarus se fue volando así alcanzando a los 2 Ángeles quienes estaban llenos de pastel.

-Oigan ¿En donde esta Saori? –pregunto Mu de repente-

-Creo que se fue con Julián a...- pero Dohko no termino lo que iba a decir-

-No queremos saber que fueron a hacer! –exclamo Shion-

-Ugh! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo-

-¿Y que me dicen de Hades? –pregunto Rada-

-Cierto ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? –pregunto Pandora-

-Pues creo que se fugo con Eris- comento Shion-

-Pues no nos sorprende, Hades se la vive de casanova siempre, la ultima cita que tuvo fue con Afrodita...- comento Thanatos-

Todos voltearon a ver a Afrodita quien se exprimía todo el merengue de pastel que tenia impregnado en el cabello.

-¿Qué me ven? –pregunto furioso el caballero de piscis- ¿Qué están pensando?

-No, él no, la otra Afrodita- comento Thanatos-

-¿Cómo que la otra?- exclamo mas que ofendido Afrodita-

-¿Y donde esta Ikki a todo esto? –pregunto Seiya- no lo he visto en toda la noche.

-El borrico tiene razón! –comento Shaka- quizás algún tiburón se lo comió y se murió.

-¿Quién se murió? ¿El tiburón o Ikki? –pregunto Mu-

-Imagínate, pobre tiburón, le darían agruras! –le siguió Kanon-

-Jajajajaja! –rieron todos-

-No tenemos tanta suerte –comento Hyoga-

-Tiene razón –siguió Shiryu- ¿nunca han escuchado la frase "hierba mala jamás muere"?

-Por eso Saori sigue aquí –comento Afrodita-

-Y Julián...- comento Sorrento-

-¿Y que me dices de Hades?- pregunto Lune-

-¿Eso quiere decir que vivirán para siempre? –pregunto Seiya- por que ya no quiero seguir sacrificándome por esa mujer.

-¿Tenias que mencionar su inmortalidad? –pregunto Aiacos-

-Velo por el lado positivo –comento Minos- ellos tendrán que soportar para siempre a esa diosa-

-Jajajaja Si! –exclamaron los espectros-

-¿De que nos reímos? Nosotros también tendremos que soportar a Hades para siempre... –comento Queen-

-Y nosotros a Julián... –murmuro Kaysa-

-Definitivamente, la desgracia nos persigue- comento Bian-

-Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos ya –comento Rada-

-Ay si, se nos vaya a pegar lo prole- murmuro Aiacos-

-Juntarse con las marinas es caso perdido –murmuro Hyoga-

-Oye! –exclamo Eo-

-Nos dio gusto volverte a ver Orfeo- dijo Shion-

-Lo mismo digo, nos vemos en la siguiente guerra santa-respondió el caballero de Lyra-

-¿Vas a volver con ellos? ¿No te quedaras en el santuario? –pregunto Dohko-

-No, lo que pasa es que Eurídice le gusto ya vivir ahí y no puedo hacer nada –respondió Orfeo-

-Lo que pasa es que Eurídice le pega si se porta mal xD –comento esfinge-

-Y vaya que tiene mano pesada... –le siguió Minotauro-

-Cállense! –exclamo Orfeo- nos vemos!

Y así los espectros se fueron yendo poco a poco mientras que Pandora se acerco a Shaka y agarrando desprevenido a este, le dio un beso en la boca.

-Uh! –exclamo Aiacos- Ya te la ganaron!

-Yo si le doy! –exclamo Rada furioso a punto de lanzarse en contra de Shaka-

Pandora lo termino de besar dejando a Shaka en shock (suena gracioso eso) y así sonriéndole se dirigió en donde Rada.

-Radamanthys, vámonos!-

-Pero señorita Pandora...- decía Rada-

-¿Me desobedeces?- pregunto Pandora-

-No, como cree u.u-

Y así se fueron los demás espectros solo quedando las marinas y los santos dorados.

-Órale, ya tenemos a otro santo noviero en el santuario!- exclamo Shura-

-Casanova! –decía Milo quien le daba de codazos a Shaka-

-Míralo, que feliz se ve! –exclamo Mu-

-O.O-

-No hay duda de ello! –respondió Milo-

Las chicas salieron de donde estaban.

-Bueno Shiryu, me vas a acompañar a Rozan, no me puedo ir sola ;) –comento Shunrey-

-Un momento –comento Dohko- ustedes 2 no se irán solos a rozan!

-Pero maestro...- exclamo Shiryu-

-Pero maestro mangos, no quiero que sigan el ejemplo de Saori y Julián –refunfuño Dohko-

-Maestro ¿Desconfía de mi? –pregunto Shunrey quien le hacia ojitos de borrego-

-Esta bien, pero regresas de inmediato al santuario ¿eh?-

-Si maestro- respondió Shiryu-

-No se ustedes, pero yo tengo una cita –dijo Eri-

-¿Y con quien?- pregunto Shaina-

En ese momento va llegando Milo.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto el escorpioncito-

-Con él, digo, ¿en que estaba pensando al querer salir con Hyoga teniendo a este bombonzote?– respondió Eri-

-¿a dónde crees que vas Milo? –pregunto Shion-

-Maestro, hoy es día festivo y tengo derecho a un día de descanso –respondió Milo-

-Cínico, eso me dices cada Lunes, Miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo- respondió Shion-

-Maestro, dele chance solo por hoy –defendió Camus a su mejor amigo-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, haz lo que quieras... –respondió Shion sin elección alguna-

-Gracias Camus, te debo una –murmuro el escorpioncito-

-No, en realidad me debes unas 700 –respondió Camus-

-En realidad maestro Camus, lleva 753 y con esta serian 754–respondió Hyoga quien estaba ahí-

-¿Qué? ¿Llevas la cuenta o que? –pregunto Milo-

-Mi maestro me obliga- respondió Hyoga-

-Pues si, digo, ¿entonces de que me sirve que viva en mi templo? –respondió Camus-

Sin decir mas, Milo y Eri se fueron de ahí para después Shiryu y Shunrey.

June discretamente se llevo a Shun de ahí.

-Que extraño, no he visto a Miho por aquí ¿La has visto Shaina?- pregunto Seiya-

-Para nada, ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella, creo que solo te la imaginaste –comento Shaina-

-Creo que tienes razón n.n –respondió Seiya-

-Pues vámonos que es tarde –Shaina tomo de la mano a Seiya- Pues ahí se ven! –los 2 se fueron de ahí-

-Pues yo también tengo una cita ¿Nos vamos Seika? –pregunto Isaac-

-Claro n.n –respondió la pelirroja y ambos se fueron de ahí-

-Muchas emociones hubieron hoy –comento Aioria- yo ya me voy a Leo, ahí se ven! Vámonos Marín –los mencionados también huyeron... digo, se fueron-

-Pues nosotros también ya nos vamos, ando un poco mareado y con dolor de cabeza –murmuro Shura quien llevaba a Aioros como costal de papas- ahí se ven! –ambos se fueron de ahí-

-Miren como dejaron a Shaka –comento Aldebarán-

-Si, pobre, ahora si parece Barbie- murmuro Mu quien vio que Aldebarán lo recostaba y lo paraba, cada que hacia eso Shaka abría y cerraba sus ojos como si fuese una muñeca-

-lo llevare a casa –murmuro Aldebarán quien lo llevaba a rastras- Gracias por todo, estuvo bien! –se despidió Aldebarán y se fue de ahí-

-Nos vemos Sorrento, mucho susto en conocerte! –dijo Mu para después ir tras Aldebarán-

-Lo mismo digo! –respondió Sorrento- pues ya me voy a dormir, me duele la cabeza horrores! Ahí que limpien este desastre los soldados del mundo marino, al fin que son muchos- dicho esto Sorrento se retiro de ahí-

-Pues yo también ya me voy –comento mascara- pondré a prueba mi equipo de taxidermia ¿Vienes Afro?

-Pues ya que, además tengo que lavarme el cabello, esta totalmente arruinado! –respondió Afrodita quien junto con mascara, se fue de ahí-

-Yo también ya me voy –decía mientras cargaba su cuadro del "nacimiento de Adán"- voy a ver como escondo esto...

-Ah, vamos, no es tan malo después de todo –comento Dohko-

-¬¬-

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor- comento Dohko-

Dicho esto, Camus se fue de ahí cuadro y todo seguido de Hyoga.

-Pues también ya nos vamos ¿No es así Dohko?- pregunto Shion-

-Si, no es correcto que a mi edad yo siga despierto a estas altas horas de la madrugada- comento Dohko-

-Pero Dohko, eres joven! –replico Shion-

-Ah, ya decía yo que aguante tanto-

Shion solo se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Como sea, Kanon, fue un gusto volverte a ver después de tantos años –comento Shion al susodicho-

-Me debes pasar los tips, eres bueno escondiéndote... –comento Dohko-

-Gracias maestro –respondió Kanon-

-Cuando quieras puedes ir al santuario! –comento Shion- sabes que la casa de géminis también es tuya-

-Me disculpan pero no! –exclamo Saga-

-Claro que si Saga, esa casa y la armadura también me pertenecen! –refunfuño Kanon-

-Por antigüedad las 2 cosas son MIAS! –exclamo saga-

-Pero por ley me pertenecen a mi también! –refunfuño Kanon-

-Además ya tienes la armadura de la lagartija marina y tienes tu propio pilar marino!- exclamo saga-

-Por que soy muy listo, hermanito –respondió Kanon-

-No es cierto! –exclamo Saga-

-A que si! –respondió Kanon-

-A que no! –respondió Saga-

-A que no! –respondió Kanon-

-A que si eres listo y te callas! –respondió Saga-

-Ya lo sabia, no tienes que decírmelo –respondió Kanon-

-¿Qué? Mira lo que me hiciste decir, copia pirata! –exclamo Saga-

-Pues es la puritita verdad! Copia barata! –exclamo Kanon-

-Y vamos de nuevo... –murmuro Krishta-

-estos nunca aprenden- comento Bian-

-Pues yo me voy a dormir- dijo Eo- hasta mañana- se retiro de ahí-

Los demás generales hicieron lo mismo.

-Que remedio con estos 2 –comento Shion- vámonos Dohko-

-Claro amigo! –respondió el susodicho y ambos se tele transportaron de ahí.

Loa gemelos fueron los únicos que se quedaron ahí discutiendo hasta que llego Ikki mas despeinado que nunca y con la ropa al revez lo mismo que esmeralda.

-¿Dónde están todos? –pregunto Ikki-

-¿Tan rápido se acabo la fiesta? –pregunto esmeralda-

Los gemelos solo intercambiaron miradas.

-Y me voy Kanon –respondió Saga-

-Feliz navidad Saga... –dijo Kanon de repente- ¿Tregua? –le extendió su mano-

-De acuerdo... –respondió saga quien le estrecho la mano-

-"Idiota" –pensaron los 2 al mismo tiempo-

-Pero ni te creas que Géminis es toda tuya ¿eh?- dijo Kanon-

-No empieces Kanon... géminis también siempre ha sido tuya- respondió Saga fríamente-

Kanon sonrió y con su brazo tomo del cuello a Saga.

-En el fondo me quieres, hermano! –exclamo Kanon-

-Suéltame copia pirata! Solo lo hago por pura lastima! –respondió Saga-

-Mentiroso xD me quieres Sagita!-

-No! Así que no molestes Kanon!-

-Dilo!-

-No!-

-Lo quieres decir xD di que todo este tiempo me echaste de menos y que soy tu hermano favorito- dijo Kanon quien no soltaba a saga-

-En primera pedazo de... tonto, soy tu único hermano y en segunda... ah! De acuerdo, te eche de menos ¿Contento?-

-Lo sabia xD-

Ikki y esmeralda solo intercambiaron miradas y se fueron de ahí.

- - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente...

En el santuario, apenas estaba amaneciendo, poco a poco todos fueron llegando al comedor del templo principal.

-Dioses! Que cruda! –exclamo Aioros quien no dejaba de agarrase la cabeza-

-Me lo dices a mi, por tu culpa no pude dormir en toda la bendita noche! –exclamo Shura-

-¿Durmieron juntos? Esa no me la sabia –comento mascara-

-No es eso! Lo que pasa es que Aioros estaba tan borracho que no me dejaba en paz y empezó a decir que se sentía solo y todo eso, así que se tuvo que dormir en mi casa, pero el muy... tonto ronco en toda la noche y después vomito en la alfombra! –refunfuño Shura-

-Ugh! –murmuro Afrodita- eso no es tan grave, mi cabello amaneció todo horrible! Ahora tendré que comprarme mas tratamientos para el cuidado para el cabello!

-Pues yo no la pase tan mal! –dijo un Aioria mas feliz que de costumbre-

-No quiero saber que es lo que hiciste con Marín –comento Aioros quien seguía agarrandose la cabeza-

-Que exagerado –murmuro Aioria-

-Yo también como que me siento mal –murmuro Mu-

-Y yo... –le siguió Shaka-

-No te hagas si recibiste un beso de la jovencita esa del inframundo –comento Aioria-

-Ni me lo recuerdes –Shaka estaba todo sonrojado-

En eso va entrando Milo muy campante.

-Buenas! –saludo mas que feliz-

-¿Acabas de llegar, Milongas?- pregunto Camus-

-No me digas Milongas! Y si, acabo de llegar a mi cita y debo decir que Hyoga realmente es un idiota-comento Milo-

-Oye! –exclamo el ganso-

-Digo ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Eri y preferir a Flare? –pregunto Milo-

-Para tu información Flare es mas bonita por si no lo has notado! –exclamo el ganso-

-Si, lo que digas..- murmuro Milo-

En eso va entrando Saga seguido por Kanon.

-Ya Kanon! Vete de aquí! –exclamo Saga quien ya tenia su apariencia no bipolar y relativamente "normal"-

-Quedamos que Géminis la compartiríamos!- refunfuño Kanon-

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? –pregunto Shura-

-Pues me quedare por un tiempo en el santuario –respondió Kanon-

-ah no si yo lo evito primero!- exclamo Saga-

-No empieces Saga- exclamo Kanon

Y así, una vez mas empezaron a pelearse los gemelos.

-Maldita la hora en que Géminis es mi vecino –refunfuño mascara- ahora tendré que soportar a las replicas en serie-

-Eso Kanon! Ahora si jugaremos a las escondidillas y me dirás como le hiciste! –exclamo Dohko-

En eso va entrando Shion mas que adormilado.

-Camus, tienes una llamada del museo francés de Louvre- comento Shion mientras bostezaba y le pasaba el teléfono-

-¿Bonjour? ¿Oui? –empezó a hablar Camus en francés lo cual los presentes no entendían ni J de lo que decía... bueno, quizás Shura un poco- NON!... OH! ¿AJA?... mmh...intéressant... MARCHÉ CONCLU! –colgó el teléfono-

-Camus, te he dicho que no hables francés por que no entiendo nada de lo que dices!- exclamo Milo-

-Negocios, negocios... –murmuro Camus-

-¿Marché Conclu? –pregunto Aioria-

-Significa 'trato hecho' –dijo Shura- ¿qué era interesante Camus?-

-Pues gracias a que Milo vendió el cuadro donde salgo yo, me van a pagar 1 millón de euros a la semana, ya que la venta la puso a mi nombre...- respondió Camus-

-O.O ¿EN SERIO? –preguntaron todos al unísono-

En eso en el salón va entrando Saori envuelta nada mas en una sabana y con un gorrito de cumpleaños en la cabeza y a titubeos.

-Hola y Adiós, me voy a dormir! Deberían hacer eso, es tarde, hasta mañana! –dicho esto Saori sin el mas mínimo remordimiento se encerró en su habitación-

-Ok, eso si que fue bizarro...- murmuro Mu-

-Ni que lo digas...- respondió Shion-

-Ni me quiero imaginar como quedo Julián –murmuro Kanon-

En el mundo marino...

-¿Lo haces tu o lo hago yo? –pregunto Bian-

-Me da cosa –respondió Eo- ¿seguro que sigue vivo?

-Pues aun respira... –respondió Bian quien con una ramita estaba picando algo-

-Si que tuvo una noche salvaje...- comento Kaysa-

-Es asqueroso –murmuro Sorrento-

-Mejor hay que dejarlo así –murmuro Krishta-

-Mejor lo despertamos, me da pena dejarlo así –murmuro Bian-

En eso Sorrento traía un balde de agua helada y se lo avienta a Julián quien estaba dormido en medio del salón de su palacio con solo una sabana envuelta.

-ESTA FRÍA!- exclamo la deidad todo histérico mientras se levantaba y se le caía lo que tenia puesto dejando ver sus encantos-

En eso va entrando Tethys.

-Emperador...-pero Krishta rápidamente se acerco a ella y se puso en frente-

-No veas! –exclamo Krisaor-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tethys-

-Al emperador!- exclamo Eo-

-¿En donde?- pregunto la rubia-

-Pues aquí!- respondió Bian-

-Quítate! –exclamo Tethys quien vio a Julián completamente desnudo- O.O

-¿Para que le dices? –exclamo Kaysa-

Julián con la poca dignidad (bueno, así que digamos, tenia, yo lo dudo) que le sobraba o al menos creía que aun tenia levanto rápidamente y se cubrió con la sabana.

-De esta no se salvan generales sardinas! –refunfuño Julián a punto de ser Poseidón-

-Mas vale, ahí corrió que ahí quedo... SOCORRO!- exclamaron los generales quienes huyeron despavoridos de ahí y se escondieron de la furia de Julián-

Así los generales llegaron al santuario de los santos dorados a refugiarse, pero esa es otra historia.

**FIN **

_(nota de los caballeros: gracias a Zeus)_

_A continuación, el nombre del siguiente fic humorístico: "MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA" próximamente..._

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **HOLA! Pues bien, aquí el ultimo capitulo, espero les haya gustadoel capitulo, asi como la historia en general, la cual a mi parecer me trajo algunas satisfacciones.

Pues bueno, en cuanto el fic es todo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad, GRACIAS POR HACER ESTO POSIBLE, gracias, mil gracias.

Ahora que ya baje este fic completo, bajare el primer capitulo de "Mas barato por quincena" creo que con el nombre lo dije todo xD jajaja

Pues bueno, que mas puedo decir que agradecer de nuevo por su apoyo y bueno, nos vemos en la proxima! Au Revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis còmplices." –Paulo Cohelo.**_


End file.
